Ah! My Valkyrie-WolfLord1995 update
by WolfLord1995
Summary: War in the heavens reign supreme, as the Norse gods battle the Mighty One for control of both heavens and the earth. A battle rages and a Valkyrie falls, in front of Megumi Morisato, she is saved. On her time on Mdgaard (Earth), Kunne grows closer to the Motorcycle queen. Will their love bloom or be extinguish? Yuri, Megumi/female OC. Please R&R. From old account, Blacksnake201. RI
1. Blade Eclipse

Ah! My Valkyrie

Chapter One:

Blade Eclipse

_Yggdrasil, the world tree, the cosmic tree, the tree of all creation and the Nine worlds of the cosmos. A tree so old, it cannot be cut down or over powered by any gods. Asgaard, realm of the sky gods, or the Aesir, where the All-father, Odin resides in his golden hall, Valhalla, and the other halls of the gods reside, where each patron mortal go to the halls of their selected gods. It is home to the golden hall of Valhalla and the fields of Fólkvangr where the hall, Sessrúmnir, resides and ruled by Frejya, the goddess of Love, sexuality, beauty, gold, war, and death. These are the homes of the Einherjar, fallen warriors and heroes, and the beautiful and battle experienced maidens of both gods, the Valkyries. Liossalheim, realm of light and the light elves, a race so fare and unique, who are ruled by the god Frey, who gives prosperity to both mankind and elvenkind, even inspired kingship among both races. Muspellheim, the realm of fire and heat, home to the black one (Surt, Surter, the destroyer) who would burn Midgaard during Ragnarok and drowns in the sea; for now, he waits at the edge of Muspelheim, guarding his realm and awaiting the end war._

_Vanaheim, realm of land and sea, and home to the Vanir, gods of the Earth, who once fought the Aesir after the world came to be from Ymirs body, in exchange of hostages for peace. Midgaard, realm of mankind, where the race came to be from the two trees of ash and elm, where Odin, Ve, and Veli gave movement, soul, blood, breath to the trees, and free will; thus birthing the first people, Ask (first man) and Embla (first woman). It is also the realm where the son of the All-father and the earth mother protects from the savage Jotunar; Thor, Odin's son, the protector of mankind, the god of Thunder, strength, healing, and oak trees. Home to jormungandr, the Midgaard serpent, and Fenrir, the wolf that would devour Odin at the end of Ragnarok and killed by Odin's son, Vithar the silent, with his boot and blade. The realm of man, gifted from the All-father, to create vast civilizations and bring forth inventions, but the faith in the Norse disappeared and replaced by a single god, but returns to mankind to free themselves from imprisonment of the nameless god._

_Jotunheim, realm of the Jotunar (Giants), a race of chaos who seek to destroy the gods to avenge the father of their race and the first race of Jotun; Ymir. The Jotunar invade Midgaard to show the gods the sins that they believe Odin had done, only to be thwarted by Thor and his Hammer, Mjolnir. Niflheim, the realm of ice and cold and the entrance way to Hel, realm of the dead and ruled by the goddess of death, originally second place next to the gap Ginnungagap, alongside Muspellheim, that brought forth life and Ymir. Svartalheim, the realm of the Black Elves and the home of the Dwarves, where the devious Black Elves whisper nightmares in the ears of sleeping mortals and the dwarves who craft the gods weapons and valuable items. Then lastly, Hel, the underworld where mortals die of illness and old age go to rest in peace and the sinners go to watch in horror as the Wyrm, Niddhog, devours their corpses. The goddess of death, Hel (Helja), sister of Jormungandr and Fenrir, daughter of Loki, who is half black and half flesh colored, rules this dark realm._

_All the nine worlds of Yggdrasill, in a perfect balance of order and chaos, where the Norns weave the Wyrd of every living being, both men and gods. But, the god with no name seeks to claim the nine worlds his, by declaring war on the Aesir and the Vanir, by making a pact with the Jotunar to see the Nordic gods fall. The only name the nameless god is known as is the mighty one._

_Only the Norns of the Norse can truly tell the difference from themselves and the Norns the mighty one fathered himself with falsehood._

_Only war is the god's greatest ally against this foe and it will lead many to victory…_

On the fields of battle between the realms, the Einherjar from both halls of Valhalla and Sessrúmnir strike down the angels of the Mighty One. With the Einherjar ability to return to the halls of the fallen after they fall, they return to battle after some food and mead. The Valkyries lead the warriors to battle, pushing the angels back with steeds, wolves, and their own wings of gold.

Two of the Valkyries have been fighting alone in a mass of angels. The two were battle sisters, as all Valkyries, but they fought and fought with each other until they are sent back to Valhalla and sent back to war again. They mastered every weapon from manmade weapons to Dwarven weapons. The names of these two Valkyries are Kunne Fuchs and Helie Maur. Each unique and attractive to mankind, but their battle skills will make a Norseman proud.

"Not the typical Jotun, are they sister?" Helie smirked, her long golden hair fell down to her hips with curls for the bangs. She is a young Valkyrie, who died at the age of nineteen (Valkyries are maidens chosen by Odin or Frejya, it also helps that they are virgins as well), but that didn't stop her sass and fight, with very little memory of her once mortal life. Her armor was that similar to a knight's armor, only suited for a woman, with the Vulknut on her breastplate, lined with gold on the edges. Underneath her armor was a scaled suit, mostly in a form of a corset, mostly the fashion of the maidens. Her weapons of choice are the spear and sword. Yet, she takes battle less seriously than the other Valkyries.

An angel came up behind her and brought his blade down, seeking to kill the Valkyrie. Before he could, he was killed by Kunne with her Zweihander, Woe Extinquisher. The angel gave a sound blood gurgling in his voice as he fell to the ground in half.

Helie look behind her and saw the angel on the ground, lying in a pool of his own blood. "Well done sister." She congratulated Kunne for watching her back. In return, Kunne battled with a fire in her heart. As it been for centuries, none stop from the Mighty One; sending his children to the slaughter for his own goal.

"Keep your mind clear, battle sister, if you wish to show your worth." Kunne swung her blade and cleaved the head off of an angels shoulder. She wore the same as Helie, but hers showed her rank, while the other Valkyrie's had silver and gold for their current rank, Kunne wore red for her warrior's belt and part of her commander chest plate with a golden etching of the Vulknut and a large golden eagle around it and over it. Her hair was orange-reddish, long, braided, and with a red bow at the end of her long hair at her hips. Her face has the look of beauty, but determined when fighting. Even when she was mortal, she was adored by mortals, both men and women.

Kunne dung her Zweihander into the gut of an angel, pulled it out and swung her heavy blade around her, killing five angels in her large ark. Helie impaled the proclaimed 'Holy' angels with her spear, Thrust Stone, and slice and dice those who got close to her with her dagger, Fang Tooth. The battle lasted for hours, as the angels assault became less and less, the Valkyries became tired and weary.

When both the Valkyries Killed the last wave of angels, Kunne let her Zweihander rest in the soil, as she and Helie catch their breath, after all, they fought every day for centuries without a side breaking the stalemate. The abuse the armor the Valkyries had endured for the battles, day-on and day-off, showing the struggle and bravery. Even the beautiful Valkyries had scars after their battles, but heals after they return to their respected halls.

Helie looked at her battle sister and smiled. "Today was a good day, Kunne."

"How was it a good day?"

"The foe flees from battle, with their tails between their legs, crying to their lord."

Kunne sighed, "That's not a reason for a good day. If we won, then we would have gained ground from our battle." As she said this, she and Helie walked up to the edge of the battle field where the sky fell into view of Midgaard. "If we did gain enough ground, we would've taken Midgaard back by now." With that said, an angel came into view, hiding behind a fallen tree, waiting to pounce. "Why don't the Einherjar and us Valkyries charge into Midgaard and take back what belong to the gods?" Helie asked.

Kunne took a look at Helie, with a scolding but gentle expression. "If we did, then innocents will die in the crossfire. Mostly women and children will die by the blades of the "Mighty One"." As she explained, the wounded angel charged Kunne and took her by surprise. The angel took her off the edge of the battlefield, sacrificing himself to take out one of the Valkyrie commanders.

"Sister Kunne!" Helie shouted her Valkyrie sister's name as she and the enemy disappear in the clouds.

As she continued crying out for Kunne's name, the All-father strode to the edge with his eight legged steed, Sleipnir. As Helie knew the sound of the hooves were those, she quickly stood up and looked Odin in his good eye. "All-father, Kunne, she-""I know, child." As he said this, she gave him a confused look. All she was given was a prophecy.

"Frigga has foreseen one of the Valkyries to descend unto Midgaard. Accident or with purpose, she did not say." Odin spoke with the upmost wisdom, in the same words his wife said. "The Valkyrie is to descend on a world in a state of chaos. Where she will fight the powers of demons who seek to bring Surtur to burn Midgaard, then Ragnarok will come without the proper signs." As he rephrased his wife's prophecy, he had a face that Helie had seen once after his beloved son's death, Baldr. Sadness. It bothered her so.

Odin looked down, through the clouds, seeing a Buddhist temple. "It seems Kunne will fall to that temple in the land of the rising sun." As those words came out of his mouth, Helie looked at the All-father with wide eyes, with a glimmer of hope. "Could it be that I-""No child, it is not your time to descend upon Midgaard yet."

With that he turned Slepnir and trotted off back to his golden hall, Valhalla.

Helie took one last glance down at Midgaard and then flew back to Valhalla with a golden feather descending slowly to the surface.

XX

"So, this is the sixth time you were dumped Megumi?" Keichi asked his dear little sister. Megumi nodded her head while sipping from the tea her sister–in-law, Belldandy, had made for her. "The excuse this time was that I "was out of his league" and "Felt undermined by my title". What a load of crap!" She shout with irritation. She was pretty when she first became the motor queen, now she was on par to Belldandy in beauty. Her style of clothes never changed, but her hair was longer now, all the way to her upper back. Her breasts grew a bit, but that was not what made her beautiful, it was her personality and appearance that aroused both men and women.

Belldandy came into the room and sat next to her husband, giving her input on the matter. "Megumi, you're a kind and lively person, you can even make miserable people be cheerful. You'll find the right man soon enough." She gave her kind and gentle smile; it always mesmerized people, even the divine and unholy. Sadly, it couldn't cheer her up and banish her sadness as it had done before. The right man? Pfft! What a load of-. "Or you'll find that special woman." Chirped a seductive voice that all three of them knew and all turned to see Urd at the door to the dining room, with a sly grin.

Megumi blushed. "I'm not gay!" She burst out in embarrassment. Urd still with her grin, "Oh, then what's this?" She asked holding up a porno magazine, with the genre of lesbians. Alas, things became worse when she opened the magazine and held it sideways, when a folded page unfolded.

Keichi, Belldandy, and Megumi (who is the most embarrassed out of the three) blushed when they saw it unfolded. Two girls making love to one-another; when silence reign supreme, Urd just smiled.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That isn't mine." Megumi lied to Urd, trying to throw the "joke" back at her. Although, she is unaware to her sisters-in-law godly ability to know when one is lying. Urd smiled evily, adding more to the situation. "Then why was it in your bag, silly?" With the cutesy tone, Megumi turned her and attempted to defend herself. "You know going through other peoples stuff is considered very rude!"

Urd just smiled, "Oh no, I didn't rumage through your things. Your bag was laying on the floor, with its contents on the ground, so I thought it would be nice to pick it up and reorganize it." Urd paused. "That's when I found this." She pointed to the magazine.

Megumi was flustered, under the impression she was in a ring of fire, she lied. "You put it there!" She rebuttled futilely.

Both Keichi and Belldandy were in a slight state of shock, learning of Megumies possible homo sexuality or Bi-sexuality. They decided to remain silent, mostly Belldandy's wish. Belldandy kept her silence to avoid a possible argument, but she was open minded and accepting to others. Keichi, her husband on the other hand, he was dumbfounded and stunned, taking the notion his sister is a lesbian quite seriously. He coughed to end the bickering. Both Urd and Megumi's argument subsided and turned their attention to Keichi, the man of the household.

"Do mom and dad know about this?"

Megumi looked at her brother with a blush and a face of utter fear. "They'll disown me if they learn about the magazine!"

Urd snapped her fingers, "So it is yours!" Urd knew it was, but said it to avoid suspicion.

Megumi blushed a beat red color, admitting defeat was difficult to her. In her current situation, she chose to open up. "A-alright, fine! I can't help it. When I date men, they either talk about themselves and their achievements and how 'awesome' they are or about me and how 'they're out of my league'. Hell, most of them wanted to sleep with me rather than be in a serious relationship." She expressed with hurt and a small portion of rage. "B-but the magazines I read and the videos," her blush deepend upon spilling the truth, "I know its lust and all that, but I know when I read stories, there is love and passion that wasn't fulfilled by men. It gives me the sense that is who I am." She slowly crossed her arms and turned her head away, knowing that they support her, but she had doubts about them supporting her. Her parents would be angry at her and most likely disown her for her 'affection' for women. That was what gnawed at her heart, digging deeper and deeper at her heart.

Yet, she knew her brother and in-laws woud love her no matter what. The fear remains in her soul, ever so she'll fight on. Even if her title is lost and her parents forsaken her, she would still fight.

Everyone in the room was silent, even Urd who felt a wound of empathy and regret of teasing her sister in-law like that. Keichi stared at the ground and scratched his head, lost in his thoughts, I feel like a total ass now. Both of them felt they had hurt Megumi in the little interrogation. But Belldandy knew her smile could fix this mess and cheer up her in-law. "Megumi, I accept you for who you are, no matter if you love men, women, or both. You are still part of this family, our family," Belldandy paused to see Megumi turn her head back, her brown eyes glisten with tears staring at the wife of her brother, "we love you and you know it. Your parents will still love, even if they don't agree. Please remember you can always come to us if you ever need to talk to someone."

Her smile had enlightened Megumi, as if the gods had merged into one form and gave her their guidance and love. Her sadness had faded, all due to Belldandy's kind words and her smile. It had bewilded her at how she could defuse a situation like this. She wiped her tears away and bowed her head. "Thank you Bell." She began to stand and readied to leave. She turned to Keichi and Belldandy and smiled, "Keichi is lucky to be married to you, Bell."

She bowed once more, gathered her things (Including the magazine) and left.

As she did so, Keichi and Urd looked at Belldandy. They knew she was taken by surprise, they weren't expecting to see her calm and loving like this before. It even made Keichi jealous.

Belldandy smiled. "I hope she finds someone special."

XX

It had been several minutes since she had left the temple, trying to stay strong. What she had said followed her, but why? Megumi drove her motorcycle from her brother's house, her mind filled with what had happened. What should she do? Should I open up and try to find someone else like me or keep it a secret from the world? Her mind raced with these thoughts, never stopping for one minute to even focus on the empty road. Then the thoughts she had tried to keep under lock and key; making love to another woman.

She blushed at her own failure to keep her composure, her impure thoughts from escaping. Though, it was too late for it. Her body relaxed and that feeling had crept over her. The rumbling and purring of the motorcycle didn't help the fact that she was getting too comfortable with the thoughts and her sudden arousal spurning. She felt embarrassed and concerned of what was going on, suddenly ignoring her lessons on Motorcycle safety.

Her thoughts (and the motorcycle) put her in a state of ecstasy, where she could feel another woman's hands sliding up her body, touch her breasts, lips locking with hers, skin against skin, and looking into the eyes of an angle. Megumi snapped out of her trench and refocused on the road, she had almost crashed and killed herself by the dirty thoughts when a turn came. She wanted to return home as soon as she could without it happening again to avoid hurting herself or anyone around her.

Come on Megumi, snap out of it! Keep a clear mind and stay focused! If only her eyes could have done the same.

A sudden explosion had forced her to turn her bike hard, bailing as it had slowed down enough for her to roll away. Megumi grunted after she stopped rolling; only feeling a slight pain on her arm. Only a few scratches and bruises she had received, sadly though, her bike was mangled as it skidded next to the opening of the carter. Megumi slowly stood up and slid out of her helmet, seeing nothing but golden fire and a trail of it from the sky. She did not know what had caused it, but her guess was that of a meteor, unaware that none was to pass this close for a long time. She had witness a message, from a divine being, that this wasn't a meteor.

Megumi had slowly wandered closer to the site, her heart beating like a drum, loud and clear. Her hands shook with what was to be seen. She didn't know what to expect. A asteroid came crashing down right in front of her from space. So why was she so cautious about it so?

Then, just then, something stirred from the flames, weakly it moved onto the edge. What Megumi's mind portrayed of what it was, an extraterrestrial, but was not small, grey, no large, glassy black eyes, or anything else on the matter. What she least expected was a woman to crawl out of the inferno, let alone, with an absolute confused look. The woman stopped, staring down at Megumi, with a pale face and almost sickly eyes.

From where Megumi was, all she saw was this eerie woman cladded in armor, but her face, hair, and eyes looked stunning. Her heart skipped a beat or two when she laid eyes on her and from the ruin, ash, and blood that covered her steel and flesh; she had an aura about her. It was almost as if she was an angel who had fallen far from home. Yet, she was much, much more than an angel, but a mystery to Megumi. Let alone, she was alone in fire and hurt, as something inside of Megumi's heart opened the chest inside of her.

Before she could say a word, the woman fell to her knees, weak from her descent. Before she could collapse, Megumi ran up to her and restrained her from hurting herself further. When she had touched the stranger's shoulders, she felt something soft. Then that feeling had wrapped itself around her. Shocked, Megumi looked down at her and saw wings of gold.

Her eyes wide, throat choked up with words and the image from before flooded back as the gates of a damn was opened and the contents flooded the valley. Instead of it as a vulgar thought, that image, that very woman was this very woman right here. Speechless, she looked over the unconscious beauty, seeing markings on her armor, not sure what was what.

One image, an etching of three triangles inter locked with one-another.

Megumi did not know what to say, all of this was too much, but she couldn't just abandon this poor woman alone in the cold. She had to find a way to get her to shelter and help her as best as she can. "P-please hold on, Miss." She stuttered as she tried to move her, but hearing painful grunts from the wounded woman. Other than hurting her, she couldn't lift her up.

It was as if she was made of stone.

Megumi didn't want her to be left out to freeze to death, neither was to catch her death out here.

"Please, anyone help me get her to safety?" She prayed to whoever was out there to help in this dire hour. The wind began to hiss as thunder rolled across the sky, causing Megumi to look up and be blinded by a sudden light.

When the light faded, she was back in her apartment. _Was it a dream?_ Megumi thought to herself, only to gaze down on the figure resting her head on her lap. Megumi blushed, unaware of what just happened and who she was, she was speechless.

Only one simple sigh escaped her lips as she studied her, only to grow a smile.

_Maybe, just maybe, she is the one…_


	2. Unexpected Measures

Ah! My Valkyrie!

Chapter 2:

Unexpected Measures

**Hey guys, many of you may noticed, that Blacksnake201 isn't continuing on his stories anymore. The reason why, well, connection and login errors. FEAR THE ERROR! Any way, this is my new account from Blacksnake201, a fresh new start. So, a further a due. Chapter 2 of Ah! My Valkyrie! I haven't written anything in a while, please enjoy the best I could conjure from my mind.**

* * *

Keichi, Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld watched the news after the rumbling they felt the night before, worried about Megumi since she hasn't called them the little scene the night before, the rumbling of course. Keichi himself was concerned and didn't want to break the news to his parents of his sisters death. Even the three women were afraid of what they'll hear. They waited patiently as the reporter tuned in.

_"Last night, at 8:37pm, the quake was reported when some residents reported power outs across the town, only for the police to find this crater behind me."_ She turned so that the camera man could zoom in and catch a glimpse of the aftermath. Unaware to the audience, especially the family, they didn't see any trace of any one potentially hurt. Keichi Sighed with relief, but was struck when the reporter continued on with the story. _Although there was nothing left of what caused the explosion, we do have evidence of a potential victim,"_ Keichi's heart sank when he held hope closely of his sisters well being. The bike that Megumi rode was a smoldering mess; to many, this would've been anybody's bike. To Keichi, it hurt him so. Even Belldandy and the other goddesses covered their mouths in shock and horror. But pain was replaced with confusion as they listened as the reporter continued. _"Paramedics found a man in near the center of the crater, leading the police to believe this man to be the owner of this bike," _She pointed to the bike, and turned back to the camera. _"Authorities are still baffled at how this man survived the explosion. For now, he is in a coma state and will be questioned when he wakes up. This is Mami Nagano, signing out."_

Keichi saw a man being moved from the scene by medics, although it seemed his clothes were scorched off, it didn't make sense to him.

Before he could turn off the TV, Skuld stood up, almost seemingly irritated. "That's Ezikael!' Keichi was left out of the circle of the goddesses, feeling a bit betrayed in his state of shock and confusion. "Who?"

Urd then turned to Keichi and gave a weak and saddened smile. "An old friend." "An old friend!?" Keichi shouted with his current state. "Yes?" Urd replied with a smile of mistake. Keichi went on a rant. "My sister could have died! And the reporter hasn't reported on an injured girl! I am worried as hell right now!" As he vocally voiced his frustration and anger, he stood up and went to the phone.

Belldandy followed suit, keeping a nearby presence to her husband to help through this trivial time. She stayed with him all the way to the phone. "Keichi?" She asked worriedly. Keichi picked up the phone and turned to his beloved. "I may be in a state of shock, but I want to make sure she is home and that I may not be loosing my mind." He gave his smile, although weak, it helped calm Belldandy over her husbands frustration. It did bother her that Ezikael had come to earth, she'll have to deal with that later. She was needed just in case if Megumi's fate was certain. She waited.

Keichi Waited for a couple of seconds before the phone he heard a familiar voiced soothed his heart.

_"Hello?"_

XX

_**20 minutes before the news cast**_

Throughout the night, she stayed in that position, keeping an eye on the girl she found. _Well, she is more of a woman._ Megumi's thoughts were replaced once she had laid her eyes upon this beauty's mystery. Well, her "Mystery" of where she came from and her assets. She looked over her armor; red as the base, gold for the etchings, and silver for the buckles. She was surprised about how she noticed how large her breasts were, compared to how her armor could fit those _guns. Sadly, I can't see or find where her wings are connected. As if, they disappeared from reality._

The woman's braid was Long, beautiful and the bow at the end was just so cute, that she recalled a fantasy she had. _Memorial flashback. A woman was on her knees with the exact same features of the woman mentioned before, blushing, covering her breasts with one arm and supporting herself with the other. "Master?"As she was about to remove her arm, the memory faded..._

Megumi shook her head, forcing the dirty thought and others if possible, out of her head. _Holy shit!_ She looked down at the unconscious woman with a deep blush. _Why would I think like that? It isn't right; she might actually be hurt!_ With the war raging in her head, her head raced with many questions. _Why didn't I take her to a hospital? Who is she? What was that light? IS she an angel?_

Without knowing, the woman groaned, causing Megumi's to silence her mind and look down once more, to see beautiful silver eyes slowly open to the world. The stranger opened her mouth with a slow rasp. "W-who ar-are you?" Her voice was like honey and a sharpen blade to Megumi. _A sharpen blade? _"My name is Megumi Morisato." She answered softly. Her mind conjured, but was replaced when the woman coughed. "W-water?"

Megumi snapped back into reality as the beauty asked for water. "O-of course." Megumi plucked a pillow from a nearby couch and gently placed the strangers head on the cushion and went to get a glass of water, hesitantly, of course of the fact that she was a potential alien to fool her. She shrugged that off. As she was about to get a glass of water, she noticed the time. 7:20am. She has been in that position for 11 hours, and she didn't even feel tired.

Surprisingly, she had been staring at her and assessing the current situation for about twenty minutes. As she grabbed a cup from the cupboard and began to fill up the cup with cold water, lost in her thoughts. Her heartbeat became faster than normal, she consoled herself in her mind. _Why does my heart is pounding harder than usually? Am I...no I might be in shock as what-_ Her train of thought was broken by the ringing of her home phone. Instinctively, she answered.

"Hello?"

_"Megumi!? Thank god You're alright!"_ Her brother Keichi nearly shouted through the phone.

Pain echoed in her ears as she replied. "Ow. Of course I'm fine, what makes you think otherwise?" With her question, Keichi replied slowly. _"We though you were hurt or worse as we watched the news. An accident occurred, as I recall it, when an explosion occurred at 8:37pm last night. Seven minutes after you left our home. I nearly lost it if it was you in that accident."_ Megumi's eyes were wide at the mentioned event the night before. _The fallen star, her. _Megumi shook her head and responded. "I didn't hear any explosion or saw anything if that is what your asking. I came home right away and went straight to bed. But I am fine." She smiled weakly, as if hiding a lie in plain sight.

There was a pause on the phone, as if she knew he would turn to Belldandy for help, then continued. _"Megumi, it would have taken you almost half an hour to get back to your place, and did you not experience the power out and the quake? And secondly, for you to get back home quickly, you would have been speeding and endangering yourself and others around you."_ Now that was a point about her possibly speeding, if she wasn't having a mini orgasm, then that would be a different story to tell. And she didn't feel any quakes, just the rough asphalt she slid against, luckily it was a mere scratch and not road rash.

"A lot was going through my mind and I was still coming to terms of me coming out of the closet. And I didn't feel the quake nor saw any power outs since I was just too focused." She falsely admitted, well, except the coming out part.

_"Megumi?"_ Keichi's voice gave the monotone she hated; cheery, with a vague hint of frustration. She hated it, even as a kid she hated it to this day. "Yes?"

_"Then explain to me why I saw your bike mangled on the news? How is it possible that you didn't even notice what happened around you?"_ That was a good and valid point, and it struck her hard as she hadn't realized it until now. "Eh? Well, an asshole was taking up the right lane, the proper lane, when I was driving by. It seemed like he just got the same model series of my motorcycle." she gave a slight, smallest laugh possible.

A pause followed._"Megumi? Just tell me the truth; are you alright?"_

Megumi bit her lower lip, she hated lying to her eldest brother, in truth, she hated it entirely. "I'm fine, Keichi, thank you for checking up on me. It's rather sweet of you bro." After another pause, Keichi spoke up. _"Okay, I love you little sis. Goodbye."_ "Love you too brother. Bye." The line hung up on the other side and she hung up. She slumped herself against the counter with worry. "He is going to check up on me, isn't he?" She asked herself, knowing no one will answer.

XX

Keichi hung up the phone and turned to see Belldandy with a surprised face, still in his cheery monotone voice and an eerily smile. "Belldandy dear." Belldandy nodded. "Are we going to check up on her?" Keichi nodded. "We are going to check up on her." He grabbed his keys and jacket, and grabbed two helmets for himself and his wife.

Beldandy put on her shoes and followed Keichi, receiving her helmet from her husband. As he revved the bike to life he slowly sped off from the temple. With a worried face Belldandy spoke up. "The way is blocked dear. How are we going to get there?" With that question, Keichi replied Cheerily. "We'll take the long way there." Belldandy nodded her head. She never noticed this tone of voice out of place and the very smile he has masked on. It worried her so.

"I just want to smell the fresh air before we get to her place, Belldandy." With that, she became concerned.

XX

"Now sign here, here, and here miss." The sales man nearly choked on his own voice. The customer he had today would have been nearly as embarrassed to come to the most expensive, imported motorcycles from America and the UK. But this woman, this very woman was either suffering bi polar disorder, or just another foreigner who could just be a snob. Or worse. She could be a demon, sent from Hell to plague his establishment. If it wasn't any of the earlier options, he must be going mad.

After the woman signed the papers, the salesman pulled it back and put it in the drawer and replaced the paper with registration and the key. When he returned his gaze to the customer, he was met with bewilderment. A suit case filled with bars of solid gold gleamed in his eyes. "I do hope this will be enough dear?" She sounded so sweet, oh how he wished she sounded like this when she entered.

His eyes turned from the gold and saw a woman with blond and black hair mixed onto one woman. Her eyes were of different colors from the other. One was icy blue and the other was almost fiery red. Her body was that no man could resist and no woman couldn't be envious of. Yet, her body was cover by top brand casual clothing, which wasn't all that surprising to say the least. But she didn't look bad, almost like a goddess. _If only she acted like a lady and not a rabid beast at some points._

"It is no problem Miss Loki. No problem at all." He chuckled lightly, not wanting to die. The woman smiled and said her fare wells and was about to leave when, "You can keep the suit case love." She said before she walked out. The man fainted, as if avoiding a bullet that just scrapped by his manhood.

On the outside, the woman just drove away on the new bike she just bought not for herself, but a somewhat lucky young woman. _The things I do for the Norns of Yggdrasil._ She just smiled as she drove to an apartment complex and parked the newly gift in the spot where the lucky woman would normally park in. She left a note on the seat and put the keys in the envelope. She then placed the hidden Keys in front of the door the woman who lived here.

She began to walk away and did not smile, as both of her halves were arguing. _This isn't going to work. Of course it is, father said so._

Without a trace she disappeared from the scene of her crime

Her crime: Being generous to a stranger she may or may not know.

XX

Kunne silently tried to get up, but felt a thousand pounds descend upon her. That fall had surely taken it's toll from her, especially the battle before hand had taken some of her energy, and the unexpected and unpleasant descend to Midgaard had left an unimpressed effort to eviscerate the Valkyrie. Sighing, she sat up, refusing to strain her body any farther as it is, she laid her back against what would be the table. When she shifted, she felt the feel and sound of her armor shifting to fit her current sitting arrangements. _Why was I a fool not to notice that coward in the first place?_ Kunne scolded herself for her lack of awareness of the battlefield. It hurt her honor, if not her pride.

She looked up at the ceiling, as if she is looking through the building and all the way home, her home for centuries after her death as a mortal woman. She knew that if this ever happened, she would be stranded here for quite some time, if not longer. Luckily, she was giving shelter. Involuntary, but kind enough to help this Valkyrie in need. _It seems that not all mortals became disrespectful to others after the Mighty One usurped the gods power over this world._ After a while of waiting, she heard talking from the kitchen, still a bit hazy, but she heard enough to confirm what happened the night before. "...I didn't see or hear and explosion..."

"An explosion?" She whispered to herself, feeling some pain from her temples to confirm what happened. _Fire, that is all I felt before I felt the warmth of the arms of a mortal. A mortal saw me, from my descent, and I saw her, but what made her help someone that fell from the sky, I do not know. And did she see my wings? _That was all she remembered, other than the battle, but this was something she was ill prepared for. "That coward." She said, keeping that a whisper to not offend her host.

"He is going to check up on me, isn't he?" Kunne heard the young woman asked anyone if it was so. She would have answered, but her nature was seclusive outside of battle and felt contempt not to answer. She didn't want this mortal to think that she has been listening to her conversation of...sorts. Though, it is strange to her. Midgaard, or what the nameless one called this realm, Earth, has changed so much, only with very little success. It saddened her slightly.

Kunne's haze was slowly fading and her silver eyes focused, she was in what looked like a small home, if not a dwelling. She knew Humanity found ways to cope with crowded situations, but a small home is no way for a mortal mother. She kept on looking around and saw pictures of who this mortal was. The pictures were on walls far away from her, but that did not stop her sight of the hawk; she and her Valkyrie sisters had a keen eye for fallen warriors when they rode (or flew) over the battlefields that belonged to the Nordic gods, choosing the bravest and heroic warriors to take to Valhalla or Sessrúmnir. Even after every battle, Kunne would watch as the world unfolds, sees life given and taken by the cruelest of people, who escaped the inevitable by the Migthy One. The pictures were of three people, a man, a woman, and the mortal who she first met; they were hugging the man, a weakly looking man, and unappealing man with a woman out of his league. And another was of the family of the man and this girl. And the other that was interesting was a wedding photo, with the same man and woman engaged in a traditional marriage ceremony the mortals have done from time to time. This time, it was with the same woman with a slight dark blonde hair with marking on her face with pale white skin, and what looked like her sisters or companions; one tall with white hair and dark skin with the same markings as the first, and the other small, younger than the rest, with raven black hair with the same markings as the other two and pale white skin like the first.

_I swear to the AllFather I have seen them once before._ Kunne thought to herself as she scanned the pictures that was on the walls that interested her, then turned back to her legs. This was an activity of hers, after a battle she would look down and just stare, giving no care if her sisters found it strange.

She turned to the sound of feet pounding on the floor as she saw the girl, Megumi Morisato, quickly returning with the glass of water. "I'm sorry, phone rang and I had to answer it. But here is your glass of water, just what you asked for." Megumi said with a nervous laugh to the stranger, as she scratched the back of her head. Kunne raised an eyebrow. "Phone?" She carelessly asked. Megumi just chuckled nervously again. "Oh, it's just an item we talk through to another, as a way without walking very far." As she explained this, Kunne took a sip from her glass and returned her apathy filled gaze to Megumi and said, "You are a strange mortal, are you not?" without a second thought, she saw a face of shock. _That isn't what I meant to say._

Megumi pointed at Kunne. "A-are you a goddess?"

She looked into her beautiful brown eyes, and saw worry. With a sigh, she replied. "No," Megumi sighed with relief, "But I am a Valkyrie of the Aesir." Megumi tilted her head at the Valkyrie, with an innocent face. "Who?" Kunne sighed. "How quaint that you do not remember the AllFather who forged your world from the remains of Ymir." She scolded Megumi for her ignorance. To Kunne, even pondering on it also makes her sound ignorant for not knowing that she is on the other end of Midgaard.

Megumi Thought long and hard. "I don't know of this Ymir you speak of, but I think who you mean by the AllFather." The young woman confessed.

"Oh, you mean Odin?" She saw the fires of accomplishment and pride burn in Megumi's eyes. _One for success, I assume?_

"I though Stan Lee just made Odin, Thor, and Loki up just for comics." Megumi smiled happily, just happy to know something about this woman. Kunne gritted her teeth at this, she detests the idea of her adoptive father being mocked. "Ugh. You are an overly ignorant mortal who has no popper manners for her guest." She tried to stand, only to meet the force of last night's debacle. She nearly fell on her host, Megumi. Luckily, she reacted by placing her arms in front of her to stop herself. This led to a situation where the two of them wouldn't expect to see themselves in: an awkward position where Megumi is on the bottom and the Valkyrie on top. Both of them were flustered as of what happened, though Kunne wasn't by far the embarrassed on, since she was on top. _This is pleasurable...Pardon me, did I just think that._ Megumi, on the other hand, was having conflicting thoughts.

She couldn't believe that this Valkyrie's rant and unwillingness to understand put her in one of her yuri mangas. _Oh god, this is just like Mari and Akko were about to..._ Before she could finish that thought, The Valkyrie pulled away, with a blush color of a ruby. "Pardon my inconsistency and unfathomable temper. Forgive me Megumi." She looked away while she said this. Megumi sat up, looking at the red head. She inspected her a little bit more. _She isn't that bad looking for a Valkyrie or whatever that fell from the sky. She's even cute when she blushes. _Megumi snapped out of her trance. "I'm sorry. You're right, I forgot my manners." She held out her hand to the Valkyrie. "Hi, my name is Megumi Morisato. What's your name?" She introduced herself nervously.

Kunne Looked down at the hand, and with all her knowledge, she took her hand in hers and shook it. "I am named Kunne Fuchs, at your service." _Her hand is soft and smooth to the touch. Why am I thinking like this. Peculiar._ She dismissed the thought, not wanting to tread on it for long. Their hands left each others embrace. Kunne looked around once more, even glancing at Megumi to see her staring at her. "Is there something I can help you with?" Megumi looked away nervously, scratching her head in the same manner. "Nothing really, just...a simple question."

Kunne raised one of her eyebrows. "Oh, and what will that be?" _Will she ask me about why and how I fell?_

Megumi blushed once more, though, only a slight pink than before; this made Kunne concerned slightly. "Do you grant wishes, you know after I found you last night?" Megumi tapped both of her index fingers together.

_Or she will ask me that._ Kunne Fuchs, the Valkyrie commander of the Aesir, asked one simple question; _Do I grant wishes?_

* * *

**Thank you for reading the second chapter. Please send in reviews so I can see what you guys think, where I need improvement, and to correct me on how the characters flow. Thank you again.**

**Hail to the AllFather!**


	3. Valkyrie and the Queen

Ah! My Valkyrie's

Chapter 3:

Valkyrie and the Queen

* * *

Kunne was bewildered at this sudden question, of which the nerve of this girl though, would simply ask one question. As if she found a lamp the night before, then that will be different, but Kunne Fuchs, the Valkyrie commander of the _Einherjar and her shield sisters, not a mere Genie of a lamp. Though, she was more confused than angry. "I beg your pardon, but what are you asking of me?" Megumi's blush grew darker, looking up to see a confused and potentially angry Valkyrie. She gulped and looked into the beautiful silver eyes of the woman she was looking into, and asked once more. "Um, do you grant wishes?"_

_ Kunne furrowed her eyebrows with a response. "I'm sorry, I do not. Tis not who I am, Miss Megumi." She did look upon the young woman in front of her, ____she looks as beautiful as lady Frigg and Lady Freya. In her own way of course. __Megumi then turned around to hide her blush, and slight shaking of her body. ____Oh gods no, not the imagery again.__ Megumi thought to herself as she entered into her mind once more._

_ In Megumi's mind, she has been having these daydreams of Kunne in some questionable out fits, even though they met just the night before; one was of Kunne with cat ears and a tail that inserts where is shall not be named, ____Meow, master;__ The second was with Kunne as a maid that would "bend" over in front of her to reveal her panties and say, ____Master, this table needs to be cleaned with extra care,__ as she looked at her with lust and beauty in her eyes; the last was with Kunne was in a silk dress that did balance with her bust and relished her beauty, with her being tipsy of course and awaiting Megumi to join her. Megumi shook her head, trying to purge her mind free of the impurity that plagued her. ____Get a hold of yourself Megumi! She might not like woman any ways. __She didn't know why she would imagine her in a situation that would not end well, for Megumi, of course._

_ To Kunne, she was curious of what was ailing this girl. ____Did I offend her?__ That was on Kunne's mind, and she frowned as she looked away, it wasn't like her to be worked up around anyone or show any emotions or facial expressions to anyone, not even to her Valkyrie sister, Helie Maur, did she let out a small smile. She was rather emotionless when it came to people and it never caused her any problems till now. Kunne was attempting to figure out what was going on with her. ____Tis sad really. I do not even remember my own mortal memories, and I do not cry or rage when I do not know any of my fragmented past. It never caused any of this. But what is troubling is that I am effected by this mortal! Peculiar indeed!__ She turned her head back to Megumi, looking at her beautiful brunette hair, Kunne smiled at this thought. ____Her hair is as beautiful as mine...strange?_

_ She reached out to Megumi and gently rested her hand on Megumi's shoulder, causing her to jump by the sudden contact of an armored hand. Megumi turned her head to see the Valkyrie looking at her, with a small smile, making her blush more. ____She is ever more beautiful when she smiles, even if it's a little one. __Then the smile faded, replaced with apathy lips and words of concern. "Megumi, are you not feeling well?" As she said this, Megumi's mind began to race with thoughts. ____Say something you idiot!_

_ "W-what, me? I'm f-fine. Why do you ask, Kunne?"_

_ As Megumi turned around, she was met with Kunne's forehead to hers, staring into those bewitching eyes, her lips a few inches away, and strands of fiery-orange hair touching her skin. Her blush deepened. ____OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! __"K-Kunne, what are you doing?" Kunne's reply was toneless now. "Seeing if you have a fever." As she said this, Megumi eyebrow twitched. ____She thinks I'm sick? Or is she toying with me?_

_ Kunne backed away slowly, breaking the awkward silence. "Interesting. You seem like you have a fever, but your skin tells otherwise."_

_ "We-well Kunne, it's just, you know..." She stopped, not wanting to say the words she was going to say. "I know what?" Kunne asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms._

_ Megumi scratched her head, her mind and mouth took action at the same time. ____You're beautiful, just pure perfection.__ "Your a Valkyrie and I never knew you existed. I was meaning to ask, is your armor heavy?" Megumi felt relieved and hurt as of what she said to her guest. ____Of course, to her, it would be awkward for the both of us if I said that.__ Her mouth twitched into a unsteady, nervous smile._

_ Kunne looked into her hazel eyes, knowing that a surge in her aura had recently flared, but she brushed it off. "Is there a reason you question my strength?" She said a bit bitter, but not to a degree of annoyance._

_ Megumi shook her head nervously. "No, no no! I was asking because I noticed you were having difficulty getting up. I don't want you to strain yourself or something." It was true, she did notice Kunne trying to rise from her spot when she was on the phone, and she thought of her armor was a reason. "Or it could have been the crash that drained your energy. In no way was I disrespecting your strength."_

_ To Kunne, everyone as a reason why things or actions happen, though clever, Megumi stated a complete assumption for her; the crash. She rubbed her chin smoothly, thinking lightly. "Aye, you may as well be as correct as a sage to notice the "bravado" that I was in." She turned to Megumi once more. "I am honored that you brought me to your humble home, Miss Morisato, and taking care of me in my current state." She graced her with approval. "That is one of the questions I have to ask you about." _

_ Kunne took a sip of her water and looked at the mortal, Megumi was flabbergasted at the question, "I beg your pardon?"_

_ "You did bring me here, didn't you?"_

_ "Um, yeah, I'm not sure about that." Megumi laughed nervously._

_ Kunne raised an eyebrow, then proceeded to explain. "If you are having troubles of answering my question, then you couldn't have brought me here yourself. And if I am here and you asked me that if my armor was a reason for my discomfort, then you must have used magic." At this point, Megumi Morisato, who has brought (well, transported) this Valkyrie here by whatever magnificent force that heard her pleas, she was stumped. "I, uh, don't know."_

_ "You don't know?" Kunne asked in a toneless tone, confused at this woman's dumbfound answer. "Why do you not know?'_

_ Megumi took a deep breath and attempted to express her "experience". "You see, as I tried to call for help, no one came. I kept on shouting for gods know how long, then I heard thunder and a bright light blurred my vision and I ended up here in my living room, with you on resting your head on my lap." She blushed at the after saying the last part. Though shook her head slightly to compose herself. Although her explanation was somewhat solid, she knew what Kunne was about to say._

_ That is, when she tried to calmly interject, Kunne's stomach growled. Both women remained silent, as though it wasn't a big thing. Megumi then heard her stomach grumble as well. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." She said with a big grin, before she stood up, she asked the Valkyrie one simple question. "Are you hungry?"_

_XX_

_ Mara, or Marller as her real demon name goes, was in the middle of a winter wasteland, due to the fact of her last failed attempt to ride the goddess once and for all. But back fired, giving the goddesses more of a steady firm on earth. And as her punishment, she was sent to this particular land._

_ What cold wasteland you ask of ? Oh ho, it is the realm of Jotunheim, land of the frost giants (Jotunar). How unfortunate for poor little Mara, in the realm of bitter frost and more bitter giants._

_ Mara shivered in the blistering winter wind, as the snow molested her skin with icy kisses that cut her so. She cursed under her breath, unaware of where she was. Cold and scared, she looked around, trying to stand, only to be met with the harsh winds of the realm, forced to the west from the great eagle from the west of the realms. The only option left for Mara is to crawl, and that has made things much more complicated._

_ She grunted with anger and self-pity. ____Dammit! Thanks to Belldandy, I am stuck in the middle of Niflheim knows where and I am freezing my ass of!__ She could not speak to herself, all do to the bitterness of the cold. It served her right for crying and shouting that annoyed the wind. Marller continued to crawl, feeling her muscles ache from the freezing temperature and the force of the wind that gashed her skin and pressured her body, making her ever so fatigued. The howls of the wind sound like a mighty beast stalked anyone in this harsh land._

_ It even forces the mightiest of the Demons and their spawn to weep for their lives at the mercy of the storm, albeit, the Jotunar will be left with their fates._

_ Speaking of imminent death, Mara's mind raced with positive thoughts and none encouraging thoughts. ____Come on Marller, I know you can make it! You can make it out of here! __One part of her mind encouraged her numb body to move. She slowed her pace, the numbness bearing an unfathomable weight upon her back, wreaking her entirety. ____I just want to curl up in a ball and die. Just stop the torment please!_

_ For what felt like forever for Mara in this dastardly snow, she began to hear footsteps. As her body slowly shook, letting go of what strength she had left in her feeble shell. Her eyes slowly began to grow darker, as she battled for consciousness, all she could see were three pairs of pale legs. The howling of the wind had muffled her ears, but she knew what they were about to say. "A demon?" The leader asked surprised, not in a shocked tone, but a cheerful one, filled with malice. "She is a fine looking specimen, ain't she boss?" Another Jotun asked, with obvious lust in his chaotic voice. "And she has mightier fine arse!" The third exclaimed in an almost sad and idiotic tone. ____Oh no, please don't let it be them. Please don't let them be..._

_ She was cut off when the leader, known as boss, grabbed one of her arms and lifted her up to meet his face. Mara let out a weak and winded squeak, as she saw the faces of her dreaded rescuers; The Jotunar. Her breathing was slow and horas from her ordeal, though this would make her fear for her life. "Much prettier than most." The second Jotun said, again with a tone of much more sexual desire. "Shut it, Takir!" The boss shouted, with a voice of authority. "She is still conscious boys." He shouted once more, making all of them give malicious smirks. Although they were no more than eight feet tall and looked very much like humans, they were born of chaos, but they are only evil if the individual of this race chooses evil, then he is. Marller was truly, the unluckiest of all the demons. She knew the stories of demons who were trapped here and returned._

_ The male demons were slaughtered like game, just for the fun of it, even for the good abiding Jotun, and the female demons were also hunted or enslaved to work for their new masters. If any demoness was ever beautiful or not the usual demon, she would be raped by large groups of Jotunar man, and at times, women with crueler hearts will join the "fun", even forced to bear the children and become wives to superior foes. This story scared her when she was merely a little demonite, even how they did it when they just find demonesses at random._

_ "Let us bring our "prize" home Takir, Kladar." He flipped Mara on his shoulder, turning towards the howling wind. "I get dibs on her Womanhood. Takir, you get her arse. And Kaldar, you get her mouth." Boss chuckled wickedly, while Takir and Kaldar followed behind. They discussed of what they are going to do with their new "toy"._

_ Mara shed a tear that would later turn to sobbing. The stories she heard when she was younger, now she'll live through the hell that beautiful demonesses faced that survived their personal hells. Then, with all her strength drained from her sobbing, she fell into unconsciousness._

_ As she was carried off to her new life, a woman followed them through the ire of the storm, whose eyes burned with the up most and truest form of chaos. "I had my eyes on her first." She smiled as she followed closely behind them, yet so far._

_XX_

_ "Skuld, I'm off. Now behave yourself while I'm gone, you behave yourself with your machines." Urd teased her little sister as she readied herself. "Where are you going?" Skuld called out. "Your show is going to be on in ten minutes." Urd sighed, it was true, she will miss the new episode of Knights of Love. But with what happened the night before, and Keichi's error of knowing the closed road and the other way would take nearly two hours, plus traffic._

_ "Can you record Knights of Love for me?" As she let her entertained mind rest at ease when she heard, "Sure thing Urd." She opened the door and stepped outside with her broom in hand. She took a deep breath in, and sighed. "What a beautiful day to check on my little sister-in-law to see if she is alright." She hoped on her broom to take off, but technical difficulties got in her way. Hench, an explosion because of the night before. Urd was covered in smoke and opened her mouth to let out some of the smoke and ash that was logged into her throat. "Dammit!" She shouted, throwing her remains of her broom on the ground and stomping on it with her half demon rage._

_ Skuld opened the screen door as quickly as she could. "Urd you alright?" She asked her eldest sister, only to hear a response as this, "What in the hells Just happen!?" As she shouted this, she knew her mother shuddered. And with reason of who. Urd stormed back inside to quell her anger._

_ As her way of blowing off steam, she would snake on food and watch her programs. Skuld was dragged inside as well, against her best judgment, wished that she should have stayed inside. Though, she would have been a bad little sister if she did_

_ When the door shut, violently, snickering could be heard. As the figure walked out from the shadows, a sock monkey stood out, rubbing it's stubs for hands together, it gave a deviant grin that grew stitches from sown ear to ear. "Oh ho ho ho, it seems it has worked. That wretched wrench broom exploded by moi, and my darkly powers. Now she may never know what is truly happening." Then that snickering turned into a malicious, maniacal laughter. As it reached it's height of it laughter, it coughed. ____Weak and small body is worth the freedom of my spirit. __The sock monkey looked around to see if anyone was nearby. When it was clear, he let out a chuckle. "For I, the god of trickery, god of fire, the slayer of Baldr, and the father of Hel, Fenrir, and Jormunganr; I am Loki, fear my ever so menacing tricks and laughter!" He shouted out aloud, as if the world could hear him._

_ "Now that I am here, hiding in the house of the false goddesses, I can finally go forth and aid the Aesir, so that I be free from my bound prison." He let out a laughter of hilarity and ease of mind. As his laughter died down, he pulled out a watch that was the size of his belly. "Well, I shouldn't delay, now shall I." He put the watch away in a nonexistent pocket, the perk of being a god of trickery, and began his long journey to where the Valkyrie resides._

_ Though he think his plans through, blinded by spiritual freedom from his body, and the glory of being released from the rock, so his eyes can rest from the poison that drips into them daily. ____I hate it when I realize that I can rash in plans I just commence after I think of them. Who does that anyway?_

_ As he was deep in thought, a hawk swooped down and clutched Loki in it's claws, bring him up high about the street and trees. "HA!" He shouted out in surprise. "Let go of me, you feather brain!" As he said this, the hawk began to loosen it's grasp around Loki's vassal. He grabbed on tightly to the bird of prey's legs, rephrasing what he slurred. "I mean, YOU smart and glorious and valorous bird of prey, where are you taking me?" As he said this, the hawk tighten it's grip around Loki's feeble body. The hawk screeched. ____To where the Valkyrie resides.__ Strangely, Loki believed this bird. "Excellent, if I am victorious and freed on my mission, then you shall be my loyal companion for all time." He said graciously._

_ "By the way, what is your name, bird?" Loki asked his new partner in crime, who replied with a ____Caw__. ____I am called Raubtier, Raubtier the red._

_ Loki's stitched smile returned, from ear to ear, turning to where the Hawk was flying to. "Then Raubtier, let us be on our way, where the people will sing tales of our noble deeds as we tackle the evil All Mighty One!" As he encouragingly shouted to Raubtier, who replied with a screech. ____Huzza!_

_ And so, they were off to an adventure of their lifetime, where both, one a hawk and the other, who was the god of trickery, a sock monkey, flew towards destiny..._

_XX_

_ Megumi was preparing breakfast for both her and the lovely Valkyrie Kunne some simple Japanese breakfast with some white rice and Miso Soup, with some wheat bread to keep the two of them full till lunch. Simple, not too complex, unless it was motorcycles, and peaceful. Though Megumi wasn't as much as a cook, since she would buy already made bentos from the convenient store not too far away from where she lives, but a simple walk. Most of the time, she would visit her brother to eat the delicious food that Belldandy would make with all her heart. Although, at times, she felt she would be leeching off of them, but was reassured by Belldandy that she is welcome at any time of the day, any time of the month, or any time of the year._

_ As she was cooking, Kunne went off to explore Megumi's apartment (as she learned from Megumi) and saw much more pictures, most of them were of her childhood with either herself, her brother, her parnets and family, or all in all. Kunne, who saw all from above the battlefield, didn't know much about the inside of the modern mortals. She saw few less pictures than the hallway as she entered Megumi's room, though still trying to map out the layout of the home. The pictures were more about her closeness to her career; mechanic and motorcycle expert, and to Kunne's surprise, the motorcycle queen. ____This must be her room. Small but cozy.__ She kept on looking about the room, gathering Intel in her surrounding. Being a warrior must be alert._

_ "I never knew you are the queen of the steel stallions?" She asked with amazement as what one mortal woman could achieve. To Megumi, she sighed lightly. ____She is in my room.__ But she knew better, Kunne was new to modern human homes, and their technologies. Thus she didn't complain about it, respecting her guest growing knowledge. "I'm not really a queen, it's just a title at my school, since I beat the best riders that ever challenged me. And the motorcycles are not steeds, they are machines." She called back._

_ Kunne was interested, but disappointed slightly, but understood her error. "I see, and did they beg for mercy when you end their petty lives?" As she said this, Megumi laughed it off, unaware that Kunne actually meant it. "I ended their manly lives, but not their careers." She smiled to herself, remembering how the men cried when they lost to a woman._

_ She could still feel the glory, even to this day._

_ Kunne still wandered around the room, noticing a thin book. She bent over, as many could hear because of her armor shifting, but that is not the case to Kunne. As she repositioned herself, she started to glance over the book, unable to read Japanese, she knew what she was looking at; a book, an erotica, as Kunne remembered what it was called. But the book wilted as she held it in one hand. It was strange, but mortals are inventive, but idiotic at times._

_ As she opened the book, there was a picture of a nude woman, with a column of words on the bottom, still unable to read it, but knew for sure this woman wasn't normal. She continued on, blushing as she sees more woman in the nude with another woman, engaging in a strange form of love she never really saw; lesbian sex. She heard of the term before, but in an unorthodoxy way, as Helie put it, Lesbomancy, jokingly._

_ Her blush deepened as the pictures on different pages became more sexual and stranger with items being inserted into the womanhood and arse (the way she and the Norse say ass). She dropped the book, breathing heavily, taking in the images with caution. An uneasy feeling roused itself in Kunne's stomach. It wasn't pain...but she was confused and asked herself one question. ____Did I enjoy this, smut?__ She couldn't control her blush, as it was a maroon color now, followed by heavy beats of her heart. She could feel her armor tighten around her, metaphorically._

_ Her train of thought and euphoric disarray was disrupted by Megumi's voice. "Breakfast is ready!" With a breath that she did not know she held in this time, let it go as she tried to collect herself._

_ She headed towards to where the kitchen was supposedly was. Megumi had already started to serve both herself and her guest, evening out the portions. She placed the bowls where the two of them would be sitting. She made tea as well, for a common tradition for every meal. She sat in her usual spot and waited for Kunne to join her. "Well, it may not be much, but I am no Meisterkoch in the kitchen." She said amusingly. Kunne sat on her knees, knowing full well this was her peoples way of sitting in chairs and at a table, and began to eat. Megumi slapped Kunne's hand. "We have to say our blessings before we eat." As Kunne nodded her head in agreement, before her defensive nature took control, they both said their prayers. "Thanks for the food/Hail to the AllFather."_

_ The two looked at each other, confused. "Hail to the AllFather?" "Thanks for the food?" Both questioned each others blessings after the other. It was quite awkward for the both of them. They remained silent before they began to eat in silence, unsure of what to say._

_ This continued for half an hour, no one even spoke up and asked how they are or how the food needed to be improved till the next time. As Megumi finished her breakfast first, she looked up to see Kunne looking down at her food, deep in thought. She opened her mouth, but no words flowed out, not even a sound. What struck her was that she didn't have that emotionless feature, but what looked like worry. This time, when she opened her mouth, words and sounds became a soft and gentle stream, "Are you alright, Kunne?" As she asked this question, Kunne looked up with a slight blush that was painted lightly over her skin. Kunne did not respond, too deep in her thoughts._

_ Kunne sighed, finally realizing that this question had bothered her enough already. Though it did not earlier, after finding that smut, she couldn't stop thinking about the feeling or the awkward question earlier. "Megumi?"_

_ "Yes?" Megumi asked in a silent tone._

_ "What was your wish about, even though I cannot grant it to you?"_

_ Megumi nearly froze at the question. ____Why now? After the chances you could have asked me this earlier, why now?__ Megumi gave a fake cough. "Well, what-Please just answer the question." Kunne cut her off, now sounding slightly angry. Megumi sighed in defeat._

_ "W-well, my wish is..." She said as if she was going to actually wish for it. "My wish is..."_

_ Kunne noticed how Megumi was having difficulties as she tried to confess her wish. Unwittingly, Kunne placed her hand on Megumi's. "Please, be quick with it." She said annoyed, but still nervous._

_ Then with Megumi inhaling a deep breath, she let out the words she felt were suppose to be kept quiet, "I wish for someone like you to stay by my side forever." With her blurting out her wish, she quickly covered her mouth, regretting what she said. Kunne on the other hand just stared at Megumi, loss for words, she just stared. "Are you declaring your love for me?" She asked in a toneless tone once more, still nervous._

_ Megumi felt her mind shatter for a second. ____How can she be shallow if I said that?__ She laughed nervously. "Oh, no, no, no. It gets lonely here and no one wants to move in with me, because of my reputation. It gets kinda boring without anyone else here though." She lied, Kunne knew it, but she didn't want to pop her bubble. She masked a small smile to throw. "Goodness, I thought you were proposing to me?" She chuckled lightly, this hurt Megumi as much as it did, but she followed along with it. "Well, we just met and that would be weird, very weird." She laughed hysterically._

_ They continued on their charade of laughter until Megumi was first to become breathless from laughing. "let me take care of those for you." She said as she gathered the bowls and cups from the table, taking them to the sink. They both knew the laughter was false, but Kunne had to question it to avoid hurting this sweet soul. On the other hand, Megumi felt a pang of pain in her heart, it wasn't like the guys she dated, it surreal. Silence reigned supreme, as it always has done for eons. Putting that aside, it was an interesting morning._

_ Kunne broke the silence with a tone slightly full of joy. "If you wish for a friend, then I'll reside here until I can find a way home." As she said this, she could feel the aura of this young soul flare once more._

_ Megumi turned around and gave the biggest grin she could possibly form. "Of course, stay as long as you need." She said in a cheerful tone, giving Megumi more pain than joy. Kunne noticed this, even without her aura, it would be plain as night. "I would be honored, then."_

_ Alas, the two encounter emotions that neither could understand, leaving pain and misunderstanding standing strong._

_ If only an event could drive them closer...If only..._

* * *

**Thank you for reading the new chapter of Ah! My Valkyrie! I will be giving you guys an option for if you want me to continue on a side arch from this chapter in the main story or in another story. The vote will go like this: A) for Mara and what happens to her in Jotunheim or B) for events before Urds broom was destroyed by Loki's trickery. Please leave a review of how you think the chapter should have gone, if their needs to be corrections, or if you would like to praise the chapter. Also, leave your vote in the review, so I can know weather or not to continue these side archs in the main story or in a new one. Hail to the AllFather! Peace!**


	4. The Pursuit of Lies, Chaos, love

Ah! My Valkyrie!

Chapter 4:

The Pursuit of Lies, Chaos, Truth, and Love

**Here is another chapter of Ah! My Valkyrie! This time with some self reflection upon Kunne and a nightmare dream that Belldandy cannot shake off. If it is any bad, I'm sorry, I've been sick with a stomach bug for the past few days and it's been delaying the chapter and maybe uninspired or something out of the norm for the story. So, please forgive me for any errors. I am also in need of a beta reader, so if you want, just send a PM and I'll consider it.**

**Thank you for understanding.**

* * *

_The night before, in a dream..._

"_Fire, why is there fire? Here of all places, why is there fire?"_ _A voice called out in a scared, sweet tone. Belldandy saw fire rage through her home, where she and Keichi and her sisters lived, once happily filled with life and flowers, now in disarray and chaos. Skuld and Urd laid on the ground in front of the temple. Urd, her eldest sister, was covered in gashes and cuts, laying on the ground, broken as she whimpers for mercy, for she received none when a fiery blade lodged itself into her chest. Skuld, her youngest sister, her body was strewn across the courtyard, missing her head from her shoulders._

_ Belldandy could not move, with all her strength and will power, her body failed to register the commands of her mind. Her soft, gentle sapphire eyes wide and filled with tears that could form a tide from the storm. Her heart skipped several beats, as the monstrosity held the one she cared and loved with all her heart and soul by the neck of a "beast" of fire and hatred, and chaos._

_ "L-let...him...go?" She whimpered, more of questioning her integrity and position of a class one, unlimited license goddess. What this "beast" was, it grabbed where her heart belonged to; Keichi Morisato._

_ Twisted and distorted laughter escaped the entities razor sharp teeth, conjuring more of the fire from the bowels of this being. It's eyes burned with a darker flame, the flame of chaos and hatred. It's head shaped like a lizard, with horns of obsidian extruding from the temples of this "beasts" skull, twisted and mangled than any other demons she has seen. The body was engulfed in chaotic flames, but could see behind the flames; rough and rocky exterior that looked like the same material the horns were made of. It was purely a beastly sight. It forced Bell to assume this being as a demon. Holding her beloved Keichi by the neck, burning the flesh of his neck, suffocating him with heat and pressure. It showed restraint from killing him, for now._

_ "D-demon...I command you release him...now!?" Again in a tone that questions her power and integrity, leaving behind a shake and terrified voice. "O-or I w-will be forced to banish you f-forever!?"_

_ The "beast" chuckles became louder when she demanded and threatened it. The laughter shifted into a hungry and malice filled growl. "Oh?" It spoke, leaving behind dread that no goddess has ever encountered, or by the All Mighty One for that matter, to her knowledge, that is._

_ "Y-You speak?"_

_ "Of course child. I am not a being that is silence for the sake of all things sane."_

_ "Why are you here?"_

_ "I do not know, but I do it for pleasure not just for myself." It said in a mockery manner._

_ "For who then?" Belldandy asked in a half hearty tone, unsure if she wanted to hear what it had to say._

_ "Why for my master and my lord." It replied to the goddess, though no longer mocking her, now in a lustful tone. "He has eyes on you my dear.'_

_ Belldandy wanted to fight and banish this demon, to send it back to hell, to rescue her only love and family on this world. But, this demon did not act like most demons do; it does not toy with its prey, it leaves none alive, nor does it act on it's tone or the fact that it remained eerily calm within its surroundings._

_ She did not know what else to call it but a demon. Oh how she wished it to be. Only to be left in a false assumption of the true nature of this thing._

_ "Demon!" She shouted calmly, although afraid, very afraid of what it truly is. "I command you to release him and begone from this world and back to your pit!"_

_ The "demon" looked at her, frowning at for Bell exclaimed her power and status and calling him demon. "I feel offended when you call me by a name of a petty, worthless, and cowardly being who only picks on the weak." It voice shook in her head as it spoke. "And they deserve to be slaughtered till they are no more. That is what you, your father, and all you goddesses do; you exterminate people who threaten your precious "balance", so tell me; Am I a threat to your "balance" no dear?" As it said this, with a flick of the wrist, he snapped Keichi's neck, it was a sickening crack like that of crushed branches. Belldandy's eyes grew wide and her breathing became hoarse. "K-keichi...?" She cried into a whisper as the being laughed manically. Then it all faded, as all nightmares do..._

XX

That nightmare still haunts her to this very moment, bringing all sorts of fears and anxiety that the goddess never showed any of theses. Though the calm, warm, and smiling Bell was now facing difficulties of suppressing this nightmare, in hope of never seeing it, or speaking of it again. But how could she possibly hide all of the worry she is currently brooding, refusing to let it out, to let it go.

But how could she hide this? Her smile will hide it well, like all her worries. Or simply praying to her father for answers.

She sighed, afraid of how it will turn out.

Although her sigh was soft and quiet, Keichi followed suit with a rough and loud sigh at their current predicament. They had come across a traffic jam a mile long, though there was no accidents. "Dammit! I just want to make sure my sister is alright, is that too hard to understand!" He exclaimed his discomfort to the officer who had wandered through the isles of cars, trucks and motorcycles to "Ensure the safety of the citizens." As they heard it before by a passerby, who encountered stiff confrontations. Although this was not your average officer, hell, he wasn't even Japanese to begin with and the V.O.I.D. logo made him less of an officer than a foreign government official. "I apologize sir, but we have to make sure none of the citizens that are outside of the town have been contaminated by radiation." He explained in a monotone voice. Keichi looked directly in the officers eyes and explained, "The news said it was an explosion. Why is it a big deal?" With that said, Keichi fully showed his worry.

Though Keichi was annoyed with the officer, with the "Protocols" that he was following and enacting made no sense. "It's not like a meteor fell from space and smacked right into the road! Hell, I don't even think you are a government official!" With that, the officer pulled out a retractable night stick, motioning Keichi to follow his orders. "Please turn off your vehicle and come with me sir." He said with a calm, monotone stature.

"What did I do?" Keichi nervously asked, while Belldandy looked at the situation with concern. "By code Ba421-90a, I have authority over the civility and choose where or not to assume that you were responsible for the explosion." As he said this, he was much more harsher than before, Belldandy stepped into the conversation, in hopes of avoiding any conflict. "Please officer, you must understand that my husband is worried about his sister and is frustrated of the protocols. I am worried too sir, you do realize how scared we were when we heard the news this morning." She hoped that this will sway the officer (Who looked more like a MP officer) and they would be on their way.

"Noted ma'am." He said with respect, but his sense of duty was insistent. "Sir, turn off the vehicle and come with me, I won't ask you again." He said with more aggression than before. "NOW!" He shouted, he was definitely American. Everyone from the traffic could hear this man and look, with barely any power to do anything.

"Sir, I didn't do any-" He was interrupted as the officer fell to the ground from the scene. Keichi's body stiffened at the sight, believing he was dead, but relaxed slightly as he realized his bad luck was his good luck today.

The fortune cookie was right; a TV will save your life one day.

Everyone gasped at the scene, even other V.O.I.D. officials came running, baffled by seeing their comrade knocked out by television set.

After a few minutes of the debacle, they were denied access to the town. "What do you mean we can't go into Nekomi?" "We're sorry sir, orders were clear to deny access to town until we investigate the cause of the explosion." The Sargent explained, after he apologized for one of his officers for being too aggressive and the current situation. Keichi sighed. "Now I can't see if my sister is well after last night." He sighed once more.

"I'm sorry sir. Have you tried calling her?"

"I have and she said she was well, but I just wanted to be sure."

The Sargent gave a small smirk. "You're a good brother, you know that right?" Keichi gave a small chuckle in return. "Well, I just wanted to make sure she is safe."

After a short while, they were about to head off. "Again, I'm sorry sir for the disturbance and the current situation." As he explained, Belldandy smiled and thanked him. "Thank you for your help, sir and we understand the circumstances. We just wanted to be sure she was safe." She gave her wonderful smile, the Sargent smirked and turned to Keichi. "You're one lucky bastard for having a gal like that."

With that he waved them off and drove off. Though disappointed, Keichi felt like he dodged a bullet. He let out a sigh.

"I think its best we head home." His voice was filled with disappointment, but if the investigation was to be held, then they can enter Nekomi.

"Are you sure that Megumi is alright?" Belldandy asked.

Keichi nodded his head. "There is nothing left for us to do but go home and wait. I'm sure she is fine." With that, silence fell, only to be replaced by the roar of the motorcycle.

For the rest of the ride home, Belldandy's mind was fixated on a certain thought. _I have to tell him of that dream sooner or later. _That was all on her mind that she allowed herself to think about.

That _Thing_ never left her thoughts...

XX

After breakfast, Megumi checked the time, 10:37am, and Keichi wasn't here to check up on her. _Strange, Keichi usually checks up on me after events like these._ She shrugged it off, knowing the hell that Skuld might of put him through for marrying her sister. Though after a year or two, she mellowed down on the insults and trying to maim him. It always occurred to her when she is always thinking like that.

But that didn't matter. For now, she has to learn more about the woman, the Valkyrie she ran into the night before and will be sharing her home with; Kunne Fuchs. Though all she learned and comprehend was she was of the Norse, she served Odin, and she is very much a angel in her eyes with those golden wings. That was all she could ask. Even though she is a loved motorcyclist and mechanic, whose title brought her popularity and rivals, but she couldn't put her finger on why her heart ached every time she looked upon Kunne.

Was it her godly beauty, her heavenly grace with her silvery eyes and beautifully rounded face? Was it her calm demeanor and imposing strength that she was attached to? Was it be cause of her loyalty to her god, the Allfather she called him as her adoptive father, and her fellow adoptive sisters loyal to the gods. Or was it her fair complexion and nationality of who she favors; Norwegian or Swedish was it? But what draw her most was her long braided fiery hair that resembled fires of war, her bosom that was welcoming when her facial features say otherwise, and her slender and toned body, although with her armor on it was a probable guess; she is purely a goddess.

She couldn't stop her little debate in her head to stop her thoughts of the Valkyrie.

Although she opened up to her brother and his wife that she is gay, but she couldn't open herself to the Valkyrie without making it more awkward. Not too long ago, she did admit to wishing for her to be by her side. Even when she said "did you just declare your love for me" made her hurt inside, but knew that it was rather embarrassing to express one thing so deeply that it would be cutting her heart if she denied it. In a way, it did. Yet, in another way, she did not. Kunne said she'll remain here as a friend , as long as she wanted. Though less painful, it still hurt her very much. But at least she would stay here with her.

Megumi sighed, this beauty who stumbled, well, fallen onto her laps, stole her heart, in the most gentle ways possible.

She was a goddess in her own right.

In that thought, she believed it would fit her rather fairly, a goddess of beauty and war.

She picked up the phone, she knew she would need help with this situation, this need of her heart, she had to call the one person she knew who could help her with love; Urd, the eldest sister of Belldandy, who lives with both Keichi and Belldandy and her little misadventures to help their romance (Though she might be more of a danger than of help). As she was about to dial the number in, she was nervous, not just admitting that she just so happen to meet a woman she wishes to love, but the fact that she was the cause of the explosion and that she so happens to be a "Valkyrie" may make it sound a little crazy, well, over the top crazy. She held the phone in her hands, unmoving as she thought of what she wanted to say, distilled of what Urd might suggest. Another smut magazine isn't the case here or the answer, but advice would do.

She was lost in her emotions and she needed to talk to some other than Kunne (for the reason why) to express herself and try to see if Kunne is really the one.

She took a deep breath and dialed in the number, hoping to hear Urds voice as she picks up. After three long rings, the voice of the very person came about in a sweetly manner. _"Hello. You reached the Nekomi Buddhist temple, Urd speaking."_ Megumi smiled. "Hi Urd." Was all she said for that moment. Urd's voice chirped a bit higher than usual. _"Megumi? My what a coincident, dear."_ She said like any older sister-in-law would say. _"Did Bell and Keichi come by to see how you're doing?"_ _So they did leave to come see me!_

Megumi replied. "No, I haven't seen them yet. How worried were both Keichi and Bell?"

_"Bell was worried, but Keichi on the other hand, there was no way of stopping him from leaving the temple to see you."_ She spoke with relief. _"You said you haven't seen them yet, right?"_

"I haven't."

_"Strange, they would've called if they were at your place once they knew for sure you were alright."_

"Are they alright?"

_"I think they can handle themselves. So, you wanted to make sure we were alright as well?"_ Urd asked playfully.

Megumi bit her lower lip, not sure of how she was going to explain her problem. "Yeah." When she said it like that, she always had something on her mind or troubled her of late. Urd caught wind of it. _"Is something the matter?"_ Urd asked in a way that she would ask her sisters if something was bothering them. Though with her pranks and schemes, she was a caring woman at heart.

"Yes." she said shyly.

_"Would you like to tell me?"_

Megumi nodded her head, knowing well that this was about to turn to a heartfelt conversation. "You know I came out of the closet yesterday?" This was true, but this was her start for the confrontation. _"Of course, I remember it like you said it two minutes ago. Is someone giving you grief about it?"_ Urds tone turned into a murderous one as she said it. Megumi chocked on her own breath and began to sweat bullets. "It's not like that at all!" She tried to advert the now murderous sounding Urd by reassuring her that was not the case. "The thing is, I think I've fallen for someone." With this she closed her eyes and waited for a response. Though, she was greeted by a cheery and happy Urd.

Megumi was shot with question like _Who is she? Is she beautiful, sexy, or hot? _And the what not. Megumi smiled and let out a giggle like she was back in middle school with her old friends. "To answer your first question, she is a goddess. As if she just walked out of a statue." She was met with an upbeat squeal, which was uncommon for Urd, but her vocabulary was slightly filled with profanity. _"Holy shit Megumi! Is she a model or something? Whats her name? Did you confess to her yet?"_ Though this did not surprise her.

"Well, her name is Kunne Fuchs and I believe she is from Norway or Sweden, mostly due to her fair skin and her accent." As she said this, there was a pause, afraid of what Urd might say next. But she let out a shaky sigh as she heard these exact words. _"Holy Batman on a unicycle juggling flaming chainsaws and giving no flying fucks. You are one sly girl Megumi. Wait right there! I'll be over there in a minute."_ As she finished her sentence, Urd hung up the phone with a slam.

Megumi was dazed at what just happened. She made a face when she couldn't fully explain what happened. "...But I didn't fully explain my reason yet..."

She sighed, knowing that she might as well come over then.

Its not like anything is going to happen today...yet?

XX

Urd slammed the phone with her god given power, nearly destroying the phone and the table it was placed on. And to add insult, it would have been on fire. Urd huffed with rage, uncontrollable rage. She raised a finger to the sky and gave a wicked grin. "We found her! We know where the Valkyrie Commander is!" She shouted aloud, causing her sister to run in with a face of fear, nearly out of breath and for good reason.

"You don't mean...?"

"Oh yes, Kunne Fuchs!" Her grin grew wider than before. Skuld let out a sigh of both fear and worry. _We are so going to die._

XX

In the bathroom, Kunne looked herself in the mirror, impressed at how clear it looks, how clean it feels. She was beautiful, just a goddess ready to claim the mortal to love. Her fair skin of her face showed her royalty as a Valkyrie, her long braided fiery orange hair and the red bow Helie gave her. Her silver eyes would amaze and daze many on the field of battle. Her armor was no longer latched onto her body to the separate sections of her armor. Her crimson armor was no longer on her for now, but she stood in front of the mirror, her toned arms rest at her hips while she looked herself over.

Her body is thin, but not malnourished, but in the image of the goddesses of love (and those that be) that would kill a man with one glance. Her shoulders is that of a young woman, able to bare her own weight, even in battle, she has seen greater days. Her chest is leveled, but her bosom is large as any western woman in the east, a 34DD size compared to average Japanese woman.

Her stomach, flat and tone as a warrioress would be, or that of a female athlete, but smooth to the touch as she gently glided her fingers across. Her hips are not weak nor fat, but a size plump enough that would sway any ones opinion of her. Her legs give her the look of someone who works hard, but is more elegant than others, drawing eyes from both genders when she walks by.

She is beautiful, truly, no matter what she says, sh is pure beauty.

In her mind, she is just who she is; her beauty doesn't define her or refines her, but her actions in war and battle do. It is her body, but her mind is greater and her body follows. When her mind imagines a mighty swing, her body obeys and offers her strength in honor and loyalty.

She does not care that body, without her armor, would draw the eyes of everyone, no matter if they are mortal or not.

But she hates it.

The scars of her mortal life never left, but she has fragmented memories of how she received them. But they are unclear to her and she cannot understand why. But why?

She refuse to cry because she is strong, a strong woman of the Nordic gods, a Valkyrie where many would fear that they would not live to see their families again. Only the bravest and heroic mortals are chosen, from across all time, to either reside in Valhalla orSessrúmnir until Ragnarok.

She refuse to cry in front of the AllFather, for he would think less of her, in her own mind. She refuse to cry in front of her Valkyrie sisters, for they would feel ashamed to follow her into battle. She refuse to cry in front of the Einherjar, for they could not take her for a commander, let alone a leader. She refuse to cry in front of herself, because she would call herself pathetic for crying over something she does not know or remember about. She refuse to cry in front of Megumi, because...because..._She may not think of me as she already knows of me._ She did not have a reason for why, but Megumi was different than the people she serve and fight with against the Almighty One.

She sighed...

Knowing that her heart brought conflict into her mind of what was important; victory for the gods or the desire of herself.

But...

_Very few Valkyrie's descend to Midgaard to wed mortals with noble hearts. Tis sad to see them off, but I felt empty when I see them like that. But war and battle calms my torn heart. _Kunne brought her hand to her heart, to feel slow beats. She knew the one she feared worse than servitude to the false one or eternal loneliness; she was beginning to fall in love with Megumi Morisato. _But why is she different? Please help me understand these feelings Lady Freja._

She looked into her eyes and nodded to herself, unsure if the nameless god is blocking her prayer or not. _I will not let myself be overcome with such human emotions that will obscure my vision._ She vowed to herself.

But doubt rages in all of us...

_Tis a troubling task indeed; love is contagious..._

* * *

**This the new chapter for the story. Sorry if you guys become confused, I'm just trying to do some foreshadowing. Overall, I did my best for this chapter here, but I'll do my best for the next. In doing so, reviews are welcomed, so let me know if something big or small is bugging you about the story, just leave a review of it. Overall, reviews are appreciated and it will encourage me to write more, do more, and fix any problems if there are any. I do still need a beta reader, but I am in no rush (no sarcasm intended) to find one. Please don't forget to leave a Review and be strong.**

**And I would like to thank these people for liking and following my story and favoriting it, and after this, I'll be writing a story of their choosing (Of course it isn't a competition, but a way of thanking them). Thanks again, and I'll see you guys later.**

**Manitcore-gurl071134**

**XKuroSoraX**

**jacoblee0463**

**NavySEAL4**

**Sincerely and from the gods,**

**WolfLord1995.**


	5. Ah! Spy!

Ah! My Valkyrie!

Chapter 5:

Ah! Spy!

A week has passed since the incident, the day that the explosion left many perplexed for a while. There were no answers to the questions that bottled up about the incident. It wasn't proven to be an act of terrorism or a gas line that went off, nor was it an asteroid that collided close to town. Even though many people saw a ball of fire fall from the sky, this left the authorities in a problematic situation if they said they did not know who or what was responsible. As such, they requested the (or rather was intruded on for) assistance of the V.O.I.D (Vanguards Of Inter dimensional Disruption, an elite force founded by the Christian nations to preserve gods right to the earth, which masquerades its true intention to the public for Christian superiority, only known by the governments it affiliates with or serve) foundation to investigate the scene for a potential dimensional rift. Locking in and out most citizens of Nekomi, to ensure no one would attempt to sabotage any evidence that might be held or found, without giving a warning to the citizens who resided in the town during the night of the "Incident".

Seeking the truth of what was to be the cause, they caught onto a possible lead of this case for V.O.I.D. A man found near the crater of the strike zone, who was in a induced coma (as the proper authorities have identified) and is currently admitted to Yamamotto Memorial hospital, in hopes of waking up in order to tell the V.O.I.D officials to the best of his memory, if he could remember anything at all.

Walking in the room with Chaplain Dominic Canellas are three officers of the V.O.I.D.I.D (Voided); who wore more governmental combat grade equipment and attire. The Chaplain, Dominic Canellas wore what a traveling missionary would ware to any good will mission (or in the V.O.I.D.I.D, a chance to get closer to the suspect or item), with a bible in hand. A strict catholic man he was, never wavering in his assignments. His entourage, the three armed soldiers wore tactical armor with MP5's to ensure security for agents and representatives (such as Canellas), armed with a side arm model Fabrique Nationale Five-Seven Semi-Automatic Pistol for close-to-medium range combat should their main weapon be unable to be reloaded in time or lack of ammunition or even losing their MP5's during assignments. Side arms also include a pair of tactical smoke grenades to obscure the sight of their targets or hostiles and a pair of Hornet Nest grenades to subdue human or human-like and human physic-like beings. Killing a hostile is a perfect option and it is encouraged if all others methods fail, but frowned upon if the target or suspect dies in the crossfire.

The "Tactical" V.O.I.D soldiers do not go by their god given names, for protection against possible retaliation by enraged members of the suspect's families. The first, the captain, JC-1162 was in the front of Canellas, leading him to the room where the coma induced man was resting. The other two soldiers, SP-0303 and SM-9185 remained on Canella's tail for the duration to the designated room.

Christian patients and workers showed respect to the Chaplain, but were promptly irritated by the display of soldiers not trusting the holy man to wander in here for a good cause, but kept their words silenced when they marched, intimidating both Christians and non-Christians as they passed by. This was the proper course of action of code (3V) section 7, paragraph 5, line 8; all agents (including Chaplains) must be escorted by a squad of two or three Tactical personal in declared "Hot Zones".

They followed the protocol until they reached the room where the man was being administered. "Now, my sons, please wait outside while I check on this man." As he grasped the knob to the room, he turned back to the three. "And for the sake of heavenly father, do not make a scene." He ordered them, and they obeyed to his whim.

He entered and closed the door behind him, as quietly as he could, in courtesy to the man. As he walked across the room, he saw his face. Smooth and Angelic-like face shone in the daylight. "Oh my", exclaimed the Chaplain Canellas as he slowly crept closer to where the man laid in an uncontrolled slumber. He sat in the chair next to him and waited, pulling out his bible and began to read it. Before doing so, he took one last glance at the man, who looked no older than twenty-three. "I swear, you look more like an angel than a mere mortal, such as I."

XXXXXXXXX

Kunne was given residence on the floor to sleep on the spare futon, an improper way to treat a guest, but in this culture, beds with frames or legs are not common, but rare to say the least. She laid their on her little make shift bed, looking through the floppy books (both of Mechanic Daily and the erotic magazines she found earlier), hard covered books, picture books that Megumi called "Manga", and flipping through the none accessible veil of solid water that showed the lives and stories of the Midgaardians. She was frustrated with the several letters on the rectangle called a "Remote" that could not help her understand of this instrument. After a while, she found the history channel on western history, especially on the Vikings, before the Christianization of Northern Europe. With her curiosity of what these wise men explain the lives and history of the Vikings and remembered that those where the glorious days before the Almighty One declared himself the true god and began coping the Nordic gods.

It just started few minutes ago, watching the full hour of it, and she was impressed at how close they were to being accurate with what they had on the subject. What she wasn't impressed by was how that, in the end, the Christians decided to make unfair and dishonorable outcomes of their bets and cowardly attacks on the Pagan towns.

She sighed with contempt at how far humanity had fallen when Christianity took the reins to the world, causing more harm than good.

After the documentary, speak of the devil, it was about a pro-Christian documentary that attempts to prove Christ was real.

_Is it merry when the being you had quarrels about receives a tale of his own? Tis lovely, tis not?_ She turned off the television, in spite of the very person she had met, who turned out to be a snob.

She rested the remote on the coffee table, done with the TV for now, feeling like she has invaded Odin's territory. She laid down on the mat, her beautifully long hair sprawled out, upbraided, across the mat and looking up at the ceiling, contemplating at all of the information and how all of it was confusing to her. She sighed once more as she held the shirt she was wearing, a gift from Megumi to wear instead of her armor that she stored in her Valknut. Although Megumi did give her a shirt, it was one that did not fit her at all. She was also wearing a pair of panties that were conveniently in the package Megumi bought as a change of clothing.

She remembered that night when Megumi had asked her that question that led to this.

_Five days ago_

"_Do you wear clothes under your armor?" Megumi asked with concern while she holds her cup of tea in both of her hands. After the first two nights that Kunne had taken up residence with her in her apartment, Megumi felt a desire to ask Kunne this. Kunne looked up from her tea, giving her friend a response full of monotone, that it sent chills down Megumi's back. "Why do you ask?" With a slight blush on her face which was luckily quelled by her tone._

_Megumi placed her index finger on her chin, looking up and down Kunne's body, ignoring the temptation of desire and what her mind conjured. "Oh, well, I was just wondering because you sleep with that armor on and it might be uncomfortable for you to continue in doing so." She expressed her reason, and it seemed solid._

"_And what makes you think I am uncomfortable in my sleep?" Kunne stared deeply into her eyes. Megumi blush fully showed when she did this, intensifying her feelings. "I'm just trying to be a good hostess." She chuckled nervously. With a wicked grin, unaware to Kunne herself, she answered. "I wear nothing underneath my armor." With those words that slipped between her lips, her face brightened, realizing what she just said. Megumi's blush turned redder than before, but after hearing this, her mind wandered off to fantasy land. "Megumi, please let me show my affection for you." In her mind, Kunne stripped into her skin suit, and straddled herself in Megumi's lap, giving her a passionate kiss. "Then let me show you my love." She replied, with more of a sensual tone._

_Alas, that was a daydream, a sexual daydream._

_It was just a mere fantasy that she created, to mend her aching heart and raging desire._

"_I am so sorry, Megumi. I cannot comprehend why I relayed that to you." She apologized nervously to the blushing young woman._

_Megumi raised her hands, in hopes of reassuring her. "No, it's quite alright; you don't have to apologize for something like that." As she said this, she felt something warm gently roll down from her nostrils. She had not realized it until Kunne had wiped it away with her finger, unsure how to react; blush some more or swat her hand away. Until she saw the red liquid on Kunne's finger, she froze._

_She had never done any of the stuff she had seen in her Manga's (well, small bits of it), especially nosebleeds. The look on her face amused Kunne slightly as she wiped the blood on a napkin. Megumi had always tried to remain herself, but faced utter defeat in her vain attempts._

_As Megumi turned around, Kunne looked away, her blush deepening at the sight of her slick, raven hair. She couldn't help but imagine the feeling of her hair and closeness they could get to spend together. But as awkward as it is, she felt it was wrong to think of it. To think she could give into her once mortal senses and touch that shoulder length hair, that hair that tempted her so. Her hair led to her clothed shoulders, those small but strong shoulder's she eyed for the past two days; it felt like Megumi turned away intentionally, to tease her. Oh how her body, so small and so frail, yet, so beautiful, that she could bed her. To show her dominance in a relationship she feared, to be on top. But alas, she did not have the experience. But yet, she couldn't resist Megumi's slim body. Mostly out of curiosity for a mortal that works with machines. But the desire was still there, like the omnipresent spirit that still watches over the home._

_All this made her want to pounce on her and…_

_Kunne shook her head, ousting the mere thought of doing so._

_If she pounced on Megumi, she feared she would hurt her by doing so, since Valkyries are trained warrior maidens who look slim, but still weight enough to crush someone, if landed on improperly, and also the fact is that she is wearing her armor right now would be the reason. But the main reason she avoided doing so was so that Megumi would not think that she would try to rape her. Or she may be into that kind of thing that certain mortals feel for it. But that was not the case. She didn't want to surprise her with a declaration of love that she is doubtful of._

_Things remained quiet for a while. No one talked for a whole ten minutes, not even a whisper. Yet, the beating of their hearts would break the silence, if it could._

_Megumi turned around to face Kunne once more, this time with a sly grin. "I can give you some clothes, but I don't know if they will fit you or not?" There was a slight gleam in Megumi's eyes, not out of detest nor jealousy, but seeking to redeem herself from her embarrassed reaction._

_Kunne nodded her head and gave a smile of appreciation._

_The present…_

Though the Shirt and panties were a great fit for her physic, she couldn't help but wonder why she would accept clothes from Megumi, only to give into her honor in doing so. For all she could care about, she possibly could be naked without her armor on and she wouldn't mind. The train of thought that flowed into her mind is not a strange one, for she and her Valkyrie sisters wandered around in the nude on earth and in their quarters in their respective halls, and they cared not of what people thought of them.

Now, every time Kunne thought of this, and when she brought Megumi into the picture, the Valkyrie would blush.

She did not know how Megumi, the Motorcycle Queen, would react to the scars on her body. Would she feel afraid? Would she fear her? Would she pity her? Or would she embrace her, to say sweet nothings? To stay with someone who cannot remember her past? Strange as it was for Kunne, a Valkyrie commander who starred down death in the face after every battle with her foes, to worry and become embarrassed like a little girl.

She sighed and gently placed her right hand onto her chest, slowly closing her eyes. _Mortals can be kind and compassionate to one-another, but they are cruel to their own kind, as history tells. Tis peculiar that one has offered the best she could to help me._ Opening her eyes slowly, seeing Megumi next to her, smiling. And as she blinks, she isn't there. _O woe the one whose heart tears her in two as her pride reigns control._

She turned on her side, only to be met with a face next to hers, whose dark skin could be seen in the light of the early afternoon of the day. Her purple eyes could be seen in the darkest of battles and she wouldn't last long within a battle of a battle. Her long white hair, though beautiful, yet reminds her of the harsh winter battles that soon followed her to this day. And, those markings on her face, they seem to remind her of someone, or some picture. _Someone that is of the false Norn_, her mind raced with the sudden revelation.

Before this falser of the weavers of fate could react, Kunne, as a Valkyire of the Aesir, her skills were unmatched by any other, was the quickest. With a soft touch of her Vulknut necklace, her blade, the foe of foes, Woe Extinguisher, smoothly came into her hands. She was up before the intruder could even blink after her shock.

Kunne's expression turned to the one she always felt comfortable with, toneless, even now as she points the Zweihander at her new foe, she could care less if she threw the first punch now.

The woman remained on the ground, holding her hands up in the sky. "I yield!" As she did so, she showed she had no weapons on her. She kept close to the ground, knowing that if she was to strike her down, it would be gentler if she did then and there.

Kunne looked down at the enemy and her apathy expression was the most threatening to this woman. As she looked over this woman, her clothing showed off her curves and her bust, and was sadly over shadowed by the Valkyrie's, and she knew she was the "specialist of love" expert that the Almighty one has entitled her. And as of yet, it would be a pleasure to see what secretes this false one has to offer. "Who are you?" She asked with a bland tone, yet authoritative and threatening to any who heard her.

The woman chuckled nervously, knowing full well that this was a foolish and vain attempt to reason with her advisory.

"Well, my name is Urd..."

XX

_Shit!_ Urd cussed to herself, for thinking she could get the upper hand over the infamous Valkyrie commander Kunne Fuchs, highest ranking of the Nordic gods, even surpassing Lind. Urd's pride and arrogance has been always a problem, especially with "covert" ops, such as this one. Although her pride and arrogance was not the main reason, it was due to her curiosity as to why, the famous Valkyrie, who decimated and eviscerated wave after wave of angels by herself, was sleeping and unaware of her. Whelp, the curiosity was more damaging than pride or arrogance, let alone ignorance.

How did she come to this? Well, Urd has a way to travel, as Bell travels through mirrors, Skuld through liquids, and Urd herself, travels through television.

She received a phone call from Megumi and was given the good news as to who she was falling for. When she heard of who, her heart nearly stopped, hearing that name, gave her dreaded thoughts as what will happen to her and her sister's, Megumi, and Keichi. Kunne Fuchs, _a full blown goddess of war, if you ask me, _hearing stories from angels made her furious and dreamed of taking her on. That was her demon half talking, unaware to what she really looked like. Though, she always lived by the motto, "the end justifies the mean", as in what she planned to do; detain her, give a deathly blow to the Aesir, and contact her father.

Though, as she heard Megumi explain why she knew Kunne was the one.

Other than a Zweihander being pointed at her, she could understand what this Valkyrie packs. _From this angle, I can see why she is so beautiful, and her breasts are larger than mine...and are those my underwear she is wearing?_ As a matter of fact, it was her black laced underwear she was missing for the past few weeks. As the saying goes, _the spoils go to the Victors._ But that was not the point at this time.

She couldn't just let herself be held prisoner to the enemy. She could beat her and drag her back to heaven and await trail. That courage, held up by both of her sides, whispered sweet nothings in her ears. That is, until..."Who are you?" That accent, the monotone, yet demanding and strong as a warrior and the fact that the shining blade that the Valkyrie is holding has slain 729,590,003 angels in the daily battles above the world. Her voice was as sharp as her blade, diminishing her courage and her end because she dallied in the mean; her aura was what made Urd falter.

_Yes,_ Her mind sparked with the reason why Kunne didn't cleave her in half at the first moment she saw her, _she must have been thinking about Megumi. I'm sure of it! That why there is so much smut here!_ She concluded her "investigated thesis" on why she was so curious. _She is putty in my hands if I can use her affection-_"Well, my name is Urd." As she slipped her name, she could feel the blade bearing down onto her flesh, crushing her bones as the heavy blade glides through her being. _Whelp, goodbye cruel world._

She coward under the shadow of the Valkyrie, forgetting she has powers of her own, waiting to die at the hands of the Angel Slayer, closing her eyes to not remember last of the blade that would take her life.

Yet, no stinging pain was followed as Kunne stood over her, with Woe Extinguisher directly pointed at her, or rather it was.

As Urd opened her eyes, she was back in her own room in the temple. She was confused and irritated. She was so close to dying, but so close of toying with her new foe's mind. "WHAT! THE! HELL!" As she yelled not out of the two oblivious reasons; only now, she wore a G-string in her own bed, while the rest of her clothes were nowhere to be found. A note was laid in front of her, with devious little writing.

Urd read on...

_To my lovely, busty, and Sexy Goddess Urd,_

_If you are reading this, then you know where the Valkyrie is. For now I cannot let you "spill the beans" of the whereabouts she is currently residing. So I will make this sort, sweet, erotic, and blunt._

_What you are now wearing is what people would call the piece of clothing a G-string. However, the key word here is "but", it is no ordinary G-string. It is a Demonic relic of a lesser Demon lord that will block your powers and give you the utmost erotic pleasure, and painful at times, to also mention. Do not ask who I got it from or where I got it from nor what it is_

_Moving on to the sexy part, I programed the little sucker to give you shocks of pleasure when you go to your daddy to spit out the truth or to expose her to Belldandy or anyone of your "Almighty One" and such and blah blah blah...Spoken with great words. Also, I can activate it if I ever feel like it or if I am in the mood._

_So, good luck, good day, wonderful weather, and all the nonsense._

_Sincerely with love and laughter,_

_Mr. L_

_P.S. I forgot to mention, you cannot remove the relic in any way or form. It would be dreadful if you can't become aroused, since that is the side effect of tearing the thing off._

_P.P.S. When I come to see you again, I hope it would be on better terms._

_P.P.S.S I almost forgot, when I visit, I want to motorboat Yer Titties like you did when you and I had our "alone" time. Stay fresh._

After reading that letter, Urd's face was in shock, annoyance, and an evil smirk. "That...BASTARD!" She shouted with such fury, that whatever god heard, was glad it wasn't them that she was cursing.

XX

After that little acoustic song, Kunne was dumbfounded when Urd, the copy and false Norn of her gods, disappeared right before her eyes. The power that was behind this was so familiar, she could taste the very person who was behind it. "Kunne?"

That voice was Megumi's. Kunne quickly turned around to see a speechless and embarrassed Megumi in front of her, who stood there in her work clothes. Kunne did not know how long that she was standing there, but she assumed for some time. But the damage was done, when she pointed to the smut on the ground. "Were you...reading those?" Kunne nodded her head, nervously, but confident. _Thank the All Father! She did not see what just happened._ "And what happened to Urd-san?" _Tis sad when all attempts were in vain._ A sweat drop slid down her temple, unsure what to say at the sweet and innocent Megumi. She wanted to explain what was going on, but feared of being called a fool, of which many made the mistake to do so. And as she tried to explain, a squeaky voice silenced her and any refuting from Megumi.

"Hush now, and let me do the explaining." Both Megumi and Kunne turned to the table to see a sock monkey and a hawk on the table, both smoking cigarettes, and puffing the smoke from their nostrils, making them look creepy. The Monkey looked up at Kunne and gave a stitched smile. "It's has been a long time, Valkyrie Commander Kunne Fuchs."


	6. Embarrassment and Truth

Ah! My Valkyrie!

Chapter 6:

Embarrassment and Truth

**Hello there again fellow writers. I am proud to present you the newest chapter to the story. This very chapter was an interesting one and a fascination one to be exact. And I would like to thank my beta for checking the previous chapter as well as this one, for his work. Please enjoy.**

* * *

It has been a long time indeed, for it has been centuries since Kunne last saw the Trickster god before his imprisonment to the stone to be tortured with snake venom that drips into his eyes. It surprised her to see the imprisoned one in a smaller, weaker form than his god form and to think that he was bound for eternity until Ragnarok came. Thou it was not enough to bind his spirit. Only his spirit was the difficulty of his powers; he is persistent in what he does best.

Then again, his prison is on Midgaard, breaking any bindings, in any shape or form is a problem because it was a way to convince him to join the enemy. Though he is a god of trickery, he would've made an excellent Saboteur for the war. Once again, the problem it that he tends to go farther than he should, leading the Aesir into trouble.

"Loki..." She said not in her usual toneless demeanor, but in more of an annoyed and angry tone. As she could feel the rage building up, Loki's smile began to stitch across his face. But before her inner warrior could explode, Megumi walked past her, all the way to the due. Not a face of shock nor of confusion. As she stood over Loki, he could tell that her Aura was different somehow. Before he could ask her, he squeaked when a wrench came crashing down onto his soft and gentle head, regretting his choice of action. "Demon!?" Her eyes were now wide with contempt for her "unwanted" guest.

"Hmpf!" Was the only sound he could manage before being pummeled into torn fabric and broken wood. This continued until Kunne grabbed her Wrist, rather than being gentle with her, her grip was that of a warrior's grip upon her weapon.

Megumi looked over her shoulder at the Valkyrie. Expecting to see her apathy face, she was met with a serious looking Kunne. It gave her the chills, and thinking that it could pierce someone's soul. It was not a look that she was going to kill someone, but a look of her past business for the gods. With a silent, tense stare, Megumi ceased her bludgeoning of poor Loki when her wrist was free once more.

Loki rolled over, moaning in pain, cursing the girl for the unexpected and dishonorable assault. "Damn it! Damn it all the way to Mushaphellheim!" He cussed as his feeble little body straightened up when he saw Kunne staring down at him. He knew well not to crack a joke or pull a trick on her, for he knows the punishment for doing so.

"H-hey there toots. Long time, no see." He tried to sound pleasant to the Valkyrie Commander, avoiding the stare as best as he could, only to submit to his weakness; Higher ranking Valkyrie's and redheads. Even though he is older than her and much more well-rounded than her, his powers were meager compared to her titles and rank. "_Kunne Fuchs, Daughter of War, Harbinger of Order, Slayer of the Archangel Gabriel, and Goddess of War_". Even to say that is the main reason is foolish in its own right. Several more reasons is why, but shall not be named for now.

Without a single word for a minute, for Loki it was an eternity, Kunne broke the silence, "Why are you here?" Was all she asked. But the tone was sharper than the blade she is holding in her hands.

Loki gave a weak chuckle. "W-well, you know, sightseeing in my new body, testing out the kinks...and spying on the enemy," He whispered the last part before moving on. "Checking the mail, watching porn, watching people have "fun", watching people experiment with their bodies, and other such enjoyable activities. Did you know that the mortals are quite flexible?" He tried his best to advert any questions.

"Spying?" Kunne, who has fought in many battles in the centuries she has served the Nordic gods and with constant meditation, she caught the smallest of whispers, even those of psalms. "On who?" Her voice unwavering, even keeping Megumi on edge, who just backed away, just in case Kunne's sword was to impale something or someone.

Loki coughed, "Urd!" Coughed, trying to make it sound like he caught a cold. Again, "Belldandy!" And again. "Skuld!" He cleared his nonexistent throat, hoping that she caught what he said kindly. "Is it just me or is their just too much dust in here?" In all attempts to sound Koi and subversive, Kunne's face lighten up a bit. "The False Norns?" She asked in a less serious, but a not so soft tone.

Loki only nodded his head, nervously, not just because of Kunne's current apparel, but her Zweihandler, Woe Extinguisher, was still drawn. A small smile grew upon her lips. "You did something useful for once. That is quite astonishing for the infamous Loki, is it not?" Another nod from Loki, avoiding slipping a single word that might offend the Valkyrie. The smile on Kunne's ruby lips grew at the dawning of new information upon her foe. She turned around to show that oh-so rare smile to her host and friend (and someone dear to her), only to see a flustered, upset and confused looking Megumi.

Her smile was for naught, shrinking at the sight of Megumi. She had seen her confused and embarrassed before, but she had never seen Megumi upset before. It was painful to see.

"Megumi?" Her voice was soft, but offered no comfort.

"Per-perverted son of a..." She threw her wrench at Loki with extreme disregard of her own property and Kunne's well being.

Loki, sadly was caught off guard when the wrench knocked him off the table, causing Raubtier to fly away to avoid getting hit next. With a squeak and a thud, Loki had the wind knocked out of him, although a simple toy, it sent a shock wave back to his physical body. Raubtier landed elsewhere, perching up on the counter top of the kitchen, hoping to mother nature that she would not throw anything else at anyone.

Tears began to well up in her eyes, she turned away from Kunne, fearing that she might have understood what Loki meant by "fun" and "experiment". She ran to her room, shutting it close behind her harshly, locking it so. Leaving Kunne unsure what made her upset all of the sudden. She looked towards Loki, grumbling on the floor like a sloth, where he belongs, for now. She turns her attention back to the doorway, unsure on how to cheer Megumi up, since she does not know how to.

She left Loki and his pet to their own bidding quarrels, off to Megumi, to help her as she had done for her.

Raubtier flew off the counter and landed next to Loki, cocking his head at the god. _I told you not to watch her._ He cawed softly. Loki, who is still currently regaining his breath and consciousness, replied without shame of his choice of words and previous actions. "But I was bored. Though she lacked the spirit of calling out the Valkyrie's name. It...Hmph...was pleasant to watch in the end." He caught his breath as he sat up. "Besides, I wasn't hurting anyone in any way, was I now?" He asked Raubtier as he pulled out a needle and a ball of thread. As he began to sow himself back together, Raubtier shrieked. _You did not care that you openly admitted in front of Kunne that you watched the girl masturbate!_ He refute the reason why Loki thought otherwise, and the erratic flapping of his wings explained why.

Loki looked upon his feathery companion and gave a wicked stitched grin. "Sounds like you care?" He teased.

_And you said you would help out with their relationship, not watch one of them please themselves just for your own pleasure? What happen to that goal!?_ The hawk replied with the best of his memory.

Loki's smile faded. "And you said you would aid me in my mission to return the Valkyrie and bring the false Norns to justice, Hmm? What Happen to that?" Raubtier cocked his head back at the squeaky sounding god. "And I promised you whatever you wanted, did I not?" The hawk pecked at one of Loki's stitched eyes, hearing a wail from the trickster. _You said I would be your companion for all time. You never said about rewarding me with whatever I desired!_ Raubtier kept on his assault on Loki's eye, hoping that his physical body will feel it.

Only to be thrown off to the side from the small, puny burst of flame.

Loki recovered quickly, trying to stitch his eye back on, to end the pain his godly body felt. "Sweet Jesus Fucking Christ-

XX

In the Yggdrasil core, a man with knotted hair sneezed loudly, spooking his co-worker. The man blew his nose. "Are you alright Mr. Christ?" The man turned to his fellow peer, with a frown. "Someone said my name, and it was in a violent tone."

XX

"-Look at what you did to my eye! I'll be having seizures for days back home!" As he finished stitching his eye back into place, he spoke softly, calming his spirit from a sudden combustion upon his vessel. "We'll change up the deal, will that help?" Raubtier only nodded his head, though he sought companionship, he never had use for items that people used. But he still had his desires and wishes. "I'll let you be my companion for as long as you want AND you can ask for whatever you want. Deal?" With his eye fixed, Loki held out his stub of a hand to the bird of prey.

Raubtier sighed and gently grasped the stub with his talons and shook with the equal manner.

"Let us bury the hatchet, shall we?"

_ We shall._

The two forgave their "transactions" and returned to their current task at hand; Mission 1: Kunne's heart. Before they could walk off towards the living room, Loki shivered. "I feel like something diabolical will happen."

XX

Megumi paced back and forth in her room, tears still gliding down her cheeks from the debacle minutes before. Her mind raced as if it was on fire. She feared that Kunne would know what he meant by "having fun" and "Experimenting with themselves". Even the mention of her sister in-laws made her worry. But that little piece of garbage named Loki was the problem. What else was he doing or seeing when she and Kunne weren't aware of? How long has he been here? A week, like Kunne, or longer?

She felt her heart heavy with grief and despair, for the reasons of the woman she has feelings for, she felt scared if Kunne knew of what she does at night. She is afraid that she might not speak to her if she only knew the desire that burned inside of her. She is afraid that Kunne might not return the feelings she wished to show to her. She is afraid that she will be alone. She hated what she did in the late of night, where many would keep secret.

Shrewd as it may have been at the time, it wasn't the first she wished for Kunne to do what she desired to her and return it to her. It wasn't a week ago that she began having these feelings she has for the Valkyrie. No. It was longer, before she was out of high school; She had a dream. The dream she had was weird, but also true to her today. Kunne was that woman, the very woman she saw from time to time, laying next to her, smiling that smile she feels she hasn't seen for some time. At the time, and after a while, she pushed it back in the deepest recess of her mind.

Now that she thinks about it. It wasn't just a dream of curiosity of her sexuality nor wishing she was someone else, but it was her soul trying to tell her that the woman she saw in her dreams, Kunne Fuchs, must have been always in her heart.

How did her heart conjure up this desire?

Simply put; Divine guidance of a goddess of love, unaware if it was one of her gods, the gods that Kunne served, or any other gods that is available.

The twinge in her heart stung after every beat of her heart, even the simplest thoughts of Kunne mad the stinging worse. Was she regretting having those dreams for this divine being? Is it wrong to love a woman while she is one?

_No._ She thought to herself, trying to purge the thoughts that plagued her love stricken mind, the very thoughts that told her that it was wrong to love her, her voice of reason. _I know my feelings are true. I love her no matter what, even if she is a Valkyrie or not, I will not give up on her._ As one side of her mind, her soul and heart, gave her comfort and encouraged her to try and confess her love to the godly endowed Kunne. _But it is wrong!_

As all minds have the reasonable doubt, even if it is love, the mind will treat it like it is like the plague. _She could possibly be the angel of death! We saw her sword, it IS HUGE!_ She exclaimed, fearing that Kunne might not be the one who she really is. Could she be an abusive person in a relationship?

She shook her head, denying the thought. She knows that Kunne has honor, as she talked about it before, and she would not hit her for any reason.

She grew tired of this internal conflict her mind and body has been arguing about. She had stopped crying during her disarray, only to put on a face that she always wore when something bothered her. "I have nothing to worry about!" She exclaimed softly, unsure if she should shout, especially with her neighbors and her landlord (Who has not discovered that Megumi is housing another in her apartment), especially Kunne. "I'll tell her sooner or later." She whispered to herself for confidence. She walked towards the door, opening it to see Kunne about to knock.

"Hey Kunne." Megumi greeted with a smile, taking the Valkyrie by surprise. _She looks absolutely beautiful._

"Are you alright? Did Loki startle or upset you in anyway?" Kunne asked with a face that showed some worry. _Acting tough as always, I see._ Megumi just shrugged. "It's nothing and I forgive him for whatever he has wronged me for."

She walked past Kunne, on her way to get her shoes on. "Where are you off to?" Kunne questioned softly to her.

"I'm off to go get us some bentos. I do not feel like cooking tonight." As she fastened her shoes, she looked at Kunne and pointed to the bag by the table. "While on my way home, I bought you some clothes in your size, or as close as I could." On her way out of the door, she also reassured her. "And if they don't fit you, I can try to get your measurements and hope to get decent clothes for you." With a big grin, she closed the door behind her. Leaving poor Kunne bewildered by Megumi's change of emotion that just occurred.

She left it there and that was it.

Going over to the bag to see what kind of clothing Megumi bought for her…

XX

Shivers went up the back of the young blonde Valkyrie, Helie Maur. The effects of the shiver shook her tray of ale and stew, causing them to fall onto the lap of two Einherjar and the Warmaster of the Guardians of Asgaard. The two fallen warriors felt little pain of the scorching soup. On the other hand for the Warmaster, he was still a mortal. "HELIE MAUR!" His shouts became that of a Lycanthropic howl. "S-sorry!" She apologized sadly for what might've caused that shaking.

In that very moment, she must have been thinking about the disturbing images from the previous battle or her Valkyrie-sister Kunne's heart is being pulled to someone.

XX

_**Later that night…**_

Megumi was sound asleep, leaving all the worries of her day behind her. Even smiling after Kunne beat the living stuffing out his tiny body. That was a fun show for her to see while eating the bentos she bought earlier that evening. She even began taking a liking to Raubtier after the meal. She sighed contently, enjoying the dreams she was dreaming about. Enjoying the peace that sleep brought her tonight. Knowing full well of her plans that following day.

Raubtier did not ask much of Megumi (mostly Kunne and Loki, since they understand what he was saying), but a place to sleep, food to spare, especially if it was fish and chicken, and peace. He rested on the branch of a tree in the back yard, with his head resting under one of his wings. His dreams were filled with boundless plains to fly about, prey to bring his talons on their petty necks for a rewarding kill, and a place where none hurt that of his kingdom.

Even Animals have desires that humans lack; peace and co-existence with humanity.

Loki, on the other hand, was not asleep. His vessel remained motionless as his astral body returned to his imprisoned body. Unlike his lively moods, his "secondary" body just slumped over, like most dolls do when they are resting.

The only thing that was left from Loki was his stitched grin that he always plastered on. It would make a child smile to see their toy smile as they slept. Though cry as if the toy was possessed by some wicked spirit.

The house was fast asleep, without one single mouse running amok the sleeping. All but one was not finding the peace of rest.

Kunne laid on her futon, struggling to sleep for all but one reason; her conflict of her heart. It troubled her so, as the thoughts raced through her head. Does she love her? Does she have the strength to abandon her gods and rank to love a mortal, whose life will wither in a matter of time? Will she tell Megumi of her conflicting feelings? Will she fear what love will do to her? All this troubled her heart dearly so.

But another reason bothered her so; what does Megumi think of her?

The Valkyrie never really cared for her goddess like beauty before, only her strength, will, and honor on the battlefield. When she thinks about Megumi, after reading all those "Special" magazines, she was afraid of what she will say when the time comes. The scars she does not recollect about, those very memoirs of her begotten life. It never made sense to her before, but now. Now..._I do not know what she'll say of me_. Kunne stood up, unsure if sleep will ease her of this problem. "Sleep does not matter. It matters very little to me." She whispered to herself, unsure if her choice was full of pride or desperation. Hoping that this debacle would vanish with some time, when she has gathered enough strength to return to Asgaard.

Would she really abandon her cause or Megumi for some petty worry of the emotions? _No, cowards would abandon their lord if they are outnumbered, outgunned, or lacked the courage to call themselves warriors._ Her mind reassured her of the storm that raged inside of her. Then, doubt ran freely upon her mind. Clutching her Valknut close her heart, afraid of what her heart will allow or how it will answer her current distress. _But...what if I am really weak and spineless?_ She crossed her arms and held them close to her chest, unsure of how to handle this situation.

The beating of her heart was that of thunder that boomed inside of her chest, her arms feeling numb at the shivers her body was convulsing. "Please give me an answer and your guidance Lady Freyja, for I am lost without it." She whispered a prayer to the goddess of love, but naught an answer return. She sighed, knowing that the gods could not aid her in her time of need. _Thou shalt not fathom not, when your heart bares its heavy burden upon thee. For love tis a mystery, yet it is common knowledge to all._

The saying she remembered, one of very few things she remembered of her mortal life, of whom she presumed was her mother, but unsure of it.

She sighed, knowing too well that her cries of war raged across the fields of battle with warriors and Berserkers and such soldiers, conquering her foes in a single swing of her blade. Alas, the Valkyrie cannot truly defeat these alien feelings that plague her. Unlike a swing of her mighty blade, Woe Extinguisher, her strength dwindles as her heart yearns for this desire.

She sighed once more as she began to walk towards the bathroom, only to stop as she was about to pass Megumi's room, her heart raced with a single thought as she stopped in her tracks. _Would it hurt to see what she is dreams for?_ Unsure to use the spell the AllFather Odin taught her as a victorious reward from a battle long ago that she was an important role of, how she became the Valkyrie commander of Asgaard's forces.

Her heart raced with foreboding pace, unsure if it is wise to do so. The spell was that of Astral Oricalus; the spell of one's dreams to be read. Afraid if it would harm the very mortal that wrought these troublesome feelings.

Though her mind denied it, her body walked forward, cautiously and curiously. As she slowly slid the door open, her heart pounding in her chest, gently grabbing one of her fiery-orange locks of hair to calm herself. Only a few more slow steps before she was next to the laying figure of Megumi Morisato. To the extent of her nervousness, of which she never knew of, caused her heart to beat so loud that she was afraid that the girl would wake up to the sound of war drums. But she had to be this close for the spell to work effectively, whether or not if it was because of choice. Astral Oricalus is a spell that let's one go into the dreams of the very person they are reading.

The closer the caster is, the more detailed the dream reading is and the chances of the one being read to suffer permanent damage to the mind and the hold of their soul or the eminent of termination of the dreamer's life. The farther away the caster is, the less detailed the dream is and the more likely that the negative chances are higher and the possible chance of death is higher. But there is a catch on how the spell is cast; physical connection or a strong mind to do so. Odin has told her that she would have to do either of the following; rest her head on the subjects head, but is prone to wake the dreamer up. Stroking a part of the body that the dreamer enjoys also works. However, Kunne is unaware where Megumi likes to be touched and makes a higher chance of waking her up if the Valkyrie experiments where her "spot" is. Lastly, a light and gentle kiss though may wake up the subject, is the best choice for Kunne to select.

Kunne sighed, resting on her knees, and leaned in closer to Megumi's face. She looked rather pretty sleeping, purely innocent to the world. Yet, she was unaware to what would follow at that moment. For Kunne, she slowly and cautiously brought her lips to Megumi's, initiating the Astral Oricalus and diving deep into her dreams.

XX

_ The dream was quiet and calm. No sounds of war drums beating to the marching of Nordic warriors_. _No sounds of the steel steeds known as "Cars" sped by. Only the sunlight illuminated the room, unsure where the house was located. Only to see a bed large enough for a couple and what looked like two individuals resting under the covers and sheets of said bed._

_ Kunne could not move much, Physical wise, but Astral wise, she could move in the blink of an eye._

_ Upon her curious "blink", she saw the two inhabitants of this room resting peacefully and basking in the golden light that was the morning sun. A woman with raven black colored hair and a woman with a fiery-orange colored hair were resting in a happy and blissful embrace. Neither one of them wore any clothing, only the color of their skin to reflect the light. Both women were wrapped in one-another, a soft and gentle hug that touched those who longed for the feeling of their significant other. Neither the other was jealous of the others gifted physic._

_ But what made Kunne blush outside of the spell was how their bodies touched each other._

_ Kunne and Megumi's breasts were resting up against each other in the tight but gentle embrace, resting as the morning hills of Switzerland. Both Megumi's and Kunne's arms were wrapped around each other in this dreamy love, though differently; Kunne's arms were around Megumi's small waists and hers around Kunne's shoulders. Their legs intertwined as any other in love and have their love by their side. Granted, Kunne was taller than Megumi, 6'2", taller than any of her time. But none the less, it was a beautiful sight._

_ As she heard Megumi yawn, she "Blinked" to the other side of the bed, seeing Megumi awake from this happily and serene slumber. As she stares tiredly into the face of the Valkyrie, she gave a tired smile and kissed her on the lips, tenderly. Kunne's Astral form "Blinked" to the other side of the bed, to see herself waking up, tiredly as Megumi quickly retreated from her little peck, only to smile upon the beauty of her life. Her hair was unbraided, being stroked by Megumi's free hand and Kunne stroke her bare back with her hand. Neither one of them did this out of lust or uncontrollable hormones._

_ It was a happy and joyous moment for the both of them, the Dream Kunne and Dream Megumi. They did not give a care to the world or to whoever objected to their love. Nor did Kunne's gods care about their eternal love. Even the rings they both wore on their fingers that symbolized their love were enough proof to Kunne that this is what Megumi desired._

_ What bothered the Astral Kunne as much as it does now is that while the spell is active she can tell if this dream is current or a reoccurring dream from a recent time. Unlike the two, it was an old dream, whether it was when she was younger or a dream that was a destined event to occur to her in real life. It left her speechless and that was when she decided it was enough; although the spell is an incredible tool, it is massively time consuming if lingering in a dream longer than the caster does._

_Her will disengaged the Astral Oricalus…_

XX

Kunne released Megumi's lips, letting her gasp for air, though not waking up anytime soon. Kunne slowly repositioned herself before she stood up. Her head turned towards the window, seeing the sun slowly rising. It was dawn and it was her time to leave. To leave the room before the woman she never truly realized wakes up to see her staring upon the sleepy younger woman, to make sure she was not a creeper. She began to wander out of the room.

But not before she gave one last glimpse to Megumi, before she truly left the room.

_**At Breakfast...**_

Megumi was smiling while she ate her hearty breakfast of eggs, bacon, hash-browns, and orange juice, humming happily. Why is she so cheerful? Today was the day she planned of confessing her love to the Valkyrie, with full confidence and nothing to lose. Though rather quick for a declaration of love after a week, she knew it would be quicker than Keichi and Belldandy's love took off after a few months of holding hands and blushing at the slightest of things. _Rather harsh to think about that with those two, but it was rather sad though._ She cared now of whether or not Kunne would return those feelings. After that strange feeling last night, nothing could go wrong.

Except for one thing...

"What is wrong Kunne?" Megumi asked as her smile faded upon looking at a blushing and unusually quiet, but rather distress looking Valkyrie. It wasn't natural for her to blush this long or seem deterred.

"M-megumi?" Kunne stuttered, although a low and embarrassed tone, something wasn't natural here. Kunne shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes Kunne? Is something the matter?" She asked with a slice of bacon in her mouth, awaiting the answer.

"Do you..."

"Do I what, Kunne?"

Everything seemed to slow down a bit, Megumi could feel the jet lag. But wasn't expecting what was to be spoken at this morning ritual. Not like this.

"Do you have feelings for me?" She asked quietly, ashamed to say what her heart really desired her to say. "I love you Megumi. I have seen it to be destined to be." But her pride was the better and turned it around to what she just said. Kunne's blush darkened slightly, her Valkyrie pride prevent her from doing so. Unlike the recipient of this somewhat heartfelt moment, Megumi's face blushed furiously as she heard this, even the bacon had its say in this sudden reversal confession by falling to the floor. Kunne's eyes looked elsewhere as Megumi froze in place, only uttering these two simple words. "Eh...What?"

Kunne blushed once more before she repeated herself once more...

* * *

**What did you guys think? Please R&R this chapter when you get the chance or wish to. Also, any suggestions for how to layout Kunne's and Megumi's relationship. Any suggested idea will do and if I am greatly pleased, I'll try to make it the best story ever. I do have room for ideas if you wish to see them and I'll try my best to respectfully do it without fail. Thank you.**


End file.
